Ice Prince an Dragon Queen
by Shizu Uchiha
Summary: Jon never departs for the wall, instead Ned(Eddard ) tells him of his true parentage he is actually the son of Rhaegar Targeryen and Lyanna Stark and his only family left is across the narrow sea in Pentos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Truth

(3rd person) changing to a (Jon POV)

**Location : Winterfell**

Jon had awoke and just like every other day, he got up , got changed , into the same basic leather tunic as he did most days , it was nothing special but it got him through the day.

He shut his chamber door and started to walk down the halls of the Winterfell. He was lucky to call this place home due to him being born a bastard , most noble lords didn't even acknowledge there bastards, let alone allow them to live in there own castles.

"Jon" A feminine voice called behind him

He turned to fine Arya. Arya often spotted him in the morning, he sometimes thought that maybe she waited for him to leave his chambers and then catch up to him to avoid walking the halls on her own.

she always loved Jon he was the easiest member of her family to speak to he never judged her for not wanting to be a good little lady like Sansa.

"Jon" . She called again he turned around to greet her with a warming hug.

They then started walked to the dinning hall to break their fast with the rest of the Starks and Theon Greyjoy.

Arya knew that Jon always felt like an outsider when he was with the rest of the Starks. Perhaps that is how she and Jon bonded so well because she too felt like an outsider. She wasn't like Sansa, she wasn't the perfect lady, the future dutiful wife of some great Lord. No she was just Arya, Arya horse-face as some of the girls called her.

They found there way to the courtyard and spotted Robb and Theon sparring like most days, they liked to start in the center of the courtyard in the early morning to make sure that no one else was around. So this way they had the freedom of the whole courtyard.

Jon looked to his left to see Bran climbing down a wall and onto the roof of hore stables, Bran loved to climb no matter how many times his mother told him to stop,you could always find him somewhere he was not meant to be.

When Bran reached the ground he called Jon to come over to see how much he improved with his bow, Bran picked up the bow, made sure there was no arrows already in the straw targets, pulled the arrow back, took aim and suddenly from behind them Jon heard Lord Eddard , Jons father, voice calling everyone to breakfast the sudden interruption causing the Brans aim to slip. The arrow flew way over the straw targets.

"Unlucky bran. You'll do better next time" Jon promised

-/-/-/-/-/- line break -/-/-/-/-/-/

Eddard Stark was always the man to call the family to there meals. He believed his children would come straight away out of respect to him and the hunger driving them to the table.

Rickon was always brought by Catelyn, Bran normally walked with Jon and Arya and after that Robb and Theon would come in. They would always have a bruised right two from their sparring sessions in the morning.

This always annoys lady Catelyn as she she it's as unbecoming of young lords and lady's so come to any meal unprepared for guests. Sansa was always last in , she always had the need to look her best for everything .

Arya hated that about her sister. When everyone was around the dinning table looking at the food. there was always bacon in the mornings surrounded by bread,cheese,chicken anything they wanted really and ale for Ned, Catelyn occasionally had wine for the morning. the children had water although Robb,Theon and Jon wanted ale like Ned which he normally didn't permit except for at great feasts when he would allow them one cup, watered down.

Jon looked at his father and saw the his mind was elsewhere, but he dare not ask him what the matter was , after all Jon was only a bastard. He didn't fit in, Catelyn would always make sure he was aware of that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/ line break -/-/-/-/-/-/

After breakfast Jon was walking towards the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to see it was His fathers hand.

"Come to my chambers in 10 minutes , i am in need of a word with you. don't talk to anyone about this meeting". He said turning away and waking swiftly make to the raised Dias that breakfast was just held at.

Jon slowly made his way towards Ned's chambers, not wanting to be late but also not wanting to be three to early and get in the way. At the appointed time he gave a simple knock on the great wooden door there was a brief quite before he heard

"Come in" He walked into see a shell of a man standing by the open fire.

Jon walks in to see Catelyn there as well, this shocked Jon normally she couldn't stand to be in the same room with him for no more than she had too although she didn't hid her discomfort to Jon being in there private chambers but she also looked intrigued as well to why she and the bastard was here.

Eddard took a deep breath and said

"Your both properly wondering why I called you both here"

"Jon isn't my bastard cat"

Catelyn looked straight at him with wonder in her eyes and muttered 'he isn't your bastard' as if reassuring that fact to make sure it was real. Ned gave a nod looking down at his feet this shocked both her and Jon to see Ned in such a vulnerable state.

"Jon is my dear sister and Rhaegar child".

"how could you not tell me this I am your wife and the mother of your children I deserved to know before now" Catelyn said with a fire in her voice

"I was the last one to see her before she died and she whispered in my ear 'brother this is my dying wish protect Jon raise him to be your bastard' "

Jon was speechless and tried to talk but couldn't summon the strength after what he just heard and he thought, so he was not a bastard. everyday this women , the entire world, has treated me like a stain , and after all the long years of mistreatment it was a lie.

'I must say something to her' he though.

He summoned enough strength to say something when Catelyn turned her gaze to Jon and said

"I know I have treated you as a bastard ever since Ned brought you home that day but I am sorry"

A tear began to come down the right side of her face and Jon knew he couldn't say what was on his mind but nothing prepared him for what happened next she hugged him and left there chamber in a hurry.

Ned then put his hand on Jon's shoulder and said

"I am sorry it took so long but you must know that I cannot protect you any more so I am sending you away"

Jon noticed a tear forming in Ned had finally build up the courage to speak.

"why was I to be sent away I do not want to go to the wall please Father"

He put his hand over Jon's mouth to calm him down "ssh" .

"I am not sending you to the wall Jon,I am sending you across the narrow sea to the man who is housing the last two Targaryen alive" Jon looked at him in amazement. "I thought they were wiped out at the battle of the trident and the sacking of Kings Landing"

"No these are the last two and in the event that Robert should die because as you know the Jon Arryn died a month ago and Roberts coming here so its important that you are gone before he gets here, I believe he will ask me to be the new hand I must protect my friend for winter is coming" Ned said

Jon nodded in agreement and said "when must I leave"

"On the morrow I will make the preparations and told Jon that he should go pack but before Jon could leave he told him if anyone asks you are going to the wall it will be easier to tell them that than the truth Jon left shutting the door behind him".

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ line break /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jon returned to his chambers after the talk with Ned and began packing. He got a decent amount done before he looked at his dresser and thought of the gift he got Arya.

Not to long after he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said

It was Arya. she shut the door quietly not wanting anyone to hear her.

"Jon why do you have to go to the wall"

This was the excuse that Lord Eddard and Jon decided to use as it had been one of jobs ambitions to join the nights watch. Jon hated lying to her most of all out of everyone.

"I have my duty to perform. I am a bastard. I will never take a wife and father children and I will never bring more dishonour to family than I already have."

This made Arya sad. she never could understand why her father wouldn't have Jon legitimised so he could become a true Stark. she had thought about asking him herself but never felt the courage to do so.

"I have a present for you sister before I leave"

Jon moved over to his dresser and pulled out a thin sword and presented it to Arya and said

"remember little sister this isn't a toy not made for slashing but could put a few holes in people if your fast enough"

Once she took the sword from his hands she ran and jumped up at him to kiss him on the cheek, Jon chuckled at that he had never seen affection from Arya before but was happy to know that she would miss him once he departed.

" I will practice all day and night and I will be a warrior . Not a stupid lady".

Jon told her to make sure Ned never found her with it so he could organise some proper training. she nodded in agreement and then left his chamber not before giving him one final hug and opening the door and shutting it quietly almost like a assassin no one would ever know she was there Jon returned to packing the remainder of his things.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ line break /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ned found Jon roaming the halls later that night and told him quietly

"The preparations have been made. You must leave at dawn if you are to make it there in time I will have Mikkon ready a horse for you all he knows if that you are heading for the wall don't give him reason to think otherwise"

Jon looked at him and hugged and said "goodbye" what he wanted to say was goodbye father but said

"uncle"

Ned gave him a odd look.

"Even though I am not your father I loved you as one of my true born sons"

Jon form a tear he thought how he how would never see Ned, Arya, Robb, Sansa again and everyone else who he loved with all his heart, but when he came back to reality he noticed his Ned was starring at him.

"Jon you okay" Jon replied " I have been here for the last 12 years of my life and now I must leave like some common rat"

Ned hushed him "you may have to go now but you wont be gone forever you may return later and I hope you are still the same honourable almost man i have raised you to be, don't forget Jon you are still a stark" and he took his leave and left Jon standing there.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ line beak (the next day) /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jon awoke at dawn and picked up his bag and began his walk to the stables and saw Mikkon with the horse that Ned had provided he heard Mikkon tell him "its a honourable thing what he is doing going to the wall Ned would be proud"

Jon took that to heart and told Mikkon to watch over his brothers and sisters and Mikkon said will do Jon saddles his horse and began to ride out the gates of Winterfell.

/-/-/-/-/-/ line break /-/-/-/-/-/

**Location : White harbour**

He headed to white harbour where the passage across the narrow sea organised for him.

When arrived hours later he noticed how there was only one ship left and he assumed that was the one heading for Pentos. He rode to dock and saw a man standing by the boat . Before he could ask a question the man asked

"you Jon"

"I am" he gave a simple nod

"we leave in an hour you cabin is ready and it will be a weeks journey to Pentos hope you aren't sea sick" and laughed and boarded the ship to show Jon to his cabin. The man appeared to be the captain as other men stumbled out of his way and paid there respects as he past them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ line break ( A week later ) /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Location : Pentos**

Jon was on the deck throwing his guts up into the sea when he saw the harbour of Pentos. It was a huge vast expanse of brightly color ships and sail. The building were bigger than most he seen in the north. The place screamed wealth but also danger to those not prepared.

Jon thanked the old gods that he safely made the journey across the narrow sea. when they eventually made port at the dock there was a a fat man in fine silk robes waiting looking directly at Jon . Jon had never seen a man so fat in the north they always saved food for winter and wear never gluttonous as they were in the south for as his Lord father word said ' winter is coming'.

"Jon" the fat man called

no one around him gave him any notice or sign that the man was calling them so Jon came forward to meet the man .

Once close enough the fat man quieted his voice and said "I trust you been told why you are here"

Jon said quietly to match the fatman voice "to be with my family"

"who is your family"

Jon gulped at trying to say the next part "Targaryen"

"I am Illyrio I am the one who has been housing them for the past year we must make haste the Targaryen name is not loved as much here as it is in Westeros" they began to walk up the stone path.

Jon could tell this was the beginning of a big adventure

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope you like it, giving thanks to Merlin's baggy bottom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting

(3rd person) changing to a (Jon POV)

Minutes later they went through the gates of a much bigger house than most of the others in Pentos Jon tried to hold back his amazement at everything this man had in his garden alone. He didn't know what type of trade Illyrio was involved in but, didn't let his mind dwell on it for too long.

Jon walked with him until they got outside a big red door, a servant then opened the door and greeted Illyrio and said other because he didn't know Illyrio would have a stranger with him but moved out the way efficiently, so we could enter and when Jon looked up he saw the most beautiful girl walking down the stairs she had silver hair and violet eyes Jon felt like his heart began to race when she greeted him with a shy.

"Hello"

It took every ounce of courage he could muster to reply back.

"Hello"

Before he could speak again he saw a silver haired man trotting down the stairs at some speed he had a light blue dress in his hand and pressed it against her completely unaware that there was company.

"Oh" when he saw us and said "Who is this".

Jon wanted to talk but was interrupted by Illyrio when he said "He is to be your squire"

Jon felt ashamed in front of his family but they didn't know who he was and just heard the man say "Squire ,him?, I doubt he could perform the basic acts of a squire. Fine if this is the best you can get me I will take it" he then spoke slowly so Jon could understand him.

"My name is Viserys lord protect of the realm, king of the Andals and the first men and all that but I will answer to your grace" he then put his arm on the girl and whisked her away upstairs saying "come on sweet sister you have a big day tomorrow"

Ad like that they were gone. Jon looked at Illyrio and said "a squire really? I thought you would introduce me as there last surviving family member"

Illyrio said "Jon that you must pose as a squire until the time is right Viserys is a ill tempered young man who could see you as a threat to his throne, you have a better claim and people is Westeros will rally to your side instead of his"

"Jon that girl's name is Daenerys and you may be wondering why Viserys is making sure she is perfect for tomorrow she will be married to a Dotharki horse lord named Khal Drogo who will lead his army in Viserys name and conquer Westeros. Make sure nothing goes wrong tomorrow and finally Jon protect Daenerys for she will be queen of Westeros and you will be her king"

That comment left Jon wondering. A servant took him to his quarter and Jon knew that being a squire for him would be hell but he must protect Daenerys with that he followed the servant and began to unpack his things.

* * *

Jon was walking around Illyrio mansion trying not to break anything it all looked rather expensive, when he heard a cry he walked toward the sound, he got into the hallway where he heard a door open a man that sounded like Viserys.

"This is what happens when you wake the dragon slut" he then moved towards Jon saying "squire"

Jon just gave him a nod and let Viserys strut past him. Jon went to the room where he saw Viserys leave from and saw Daenerys on the floor crying so he moved to her side as quickly as he could but without appearing too eager to be by her side and said "Are you okay?"

When she raised her head she looked deeply into Jon's eyes and said "yeah I am fine I just had a disagreement with my brother and I didn't ask your name earlier"

That made Jon blush not many girls back at Winterfell wanted to know his name they all just called him snow.

"Jon" but didn't say snow, he didn't want her to think of him as a bastard.

"Jon" she said, he loved the way she said his name but didn't show it he helped her to a chair he couldn't let her stay on the floor.

"Does he normally hurt you" and he noticed her face turn away from him like she was trying hard to lie but said yes "Every time I don't do what he said he hits me and said you awoke the dragon"

Jon put his arm around her.

"What are you doing" she asked

"Comforting you"

She accepted it, she never had someone comfort her she liked the feeling but then remember he was her brothers squire so she pushed his arm off her and moved away from him she thanks him for his concern and Jon took that as his leave to go but before he could leave she said thank you.

"Considering you will be travelling with us I want us to be friends"

she came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, Jon felt the blood rush to his face so he told her "thank you milady and I would like that of us as well" he told her night and shut the door behind him and made his way to his chambers and thought 'god what time of family have I got this will not be easy to pretend to be a squire for that bastard but I must protect her if what Illyrio said earlier is true.'

* * *

Early that morning Jon heard a fast and loud knock on his door so Jon quickly got changed not wanting to give the impression that he was going to be a lazy squire to his new king he thought sourly he opened the door to find Viserys standing in front of him with a light pink very revealing dress so he thought Jon said "I hope that's not for me your grace, it's not my colour"

Viserys looked at him and said "fool people waste this type of fabric on a lowly squire" that comment annoyed Jon but he held it back

"What does my grace command of me?"

'At least he knows to call me my grace' , Viserys thought but said "I want your opinion on how this dress looks on my sister. Come"

They made their way to Daenerys chambers find her in a revealing pink dress, hair down and Jon thought she is looking more beautiful than ever but he shouldn't think that way of his aunt so he just looked at Viserys then back at her she was silent until she told Viserys "we have been Illyrio guest for over a year and he still hasn't asked them for anything"

Jon wanted to say he asked something of me and I only was there for a few minutes but held his tongue. Viserys took off her dress in front of him and Jon and asked him whether Jon thought she had a lovely body Jon kept his gaze on her eyes and she held that gaze she thought of how many people would of looked her up and down, but he was different she had to know more about him but Jon told Viserys "she was lovely she will make a fine queen"

This rushed the blood to Daenerys cheeks and Viserys ruined the moment by saying "she will be a horse lord's slut to ride whenever he is bored"

Jon's anger rose at this comment ,he broke his gaze from Daenerys and stared at Viserys who had no idea he was and Jon then returned his gaze back to Daenerys,

"Look sister, a new dress, feel the fabric and put it on we want to see how you look in it. How does she have a women body but small tits" Viserys asked Jon, rhetorically.

Viserys then told her to hurry up and get into the dress. she did .Again she linked eyes with Jon holding his gaze. Viserys noticed this and said "Squire I don't pay you to stare into her eyes I said how does she look in the dress its finer fabric than your whole family put together"

Daenerys tried to speak and Viserys told her to "Shut up or you'll wake the dragon"

"I am a squire you don't pay me your grace" he didn't say anything else but then told Jon he could leave and Jon took his leave not before saying good bye to Daenerys, she smiled at that and Jon went to find Illyrio.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in vacation so, will try to update 2 time a week. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Illyrio was outside drinking wine staring off his balcony and when a angered and confused Jon made his way to him saying "how could you not tell me that Viserys beat Dany when she stands up for herself"

Illyrio looked at him and said "Dany I didn't know you both were speaking like that to each other and lightly chuckled" Jon reddened at saying Dany,

Illyrio told him "misery in this girls childhood will make her a strong queen and if you can watch it and stay by her it will make you a strong king" saying that staring at Jon "you need to watch everything that happens if you are to be her king"

Jon said "I am her nephew, I cannot wed her"

"Have you heard of what the Targaryen did for centuries they wed brother and sister"

Jon interrupted saying "I have heard what happens every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin, Viserys is the mad one and Dany, I mean Daenerys is the sane one" he thought of her for a second wondering what type of queen she would be he then thought a good one, Illyrio brought Jon back to reality.

"You will guide her but only reveal yourself when the time is right" with saying that a servant emerged saying "the Khal is here and he brings his blood rider".

Illyrio waved a hand dismissing the servant and told Jon "come on we have a Khal to greet" with that they took their leave.

* * *

Illyrio was standing alongside Viserys and Daenerys, Viserys made Jon stand by the door saying that it was no place for a squire to be so close to a king and a queen, Jon took this as a compliment he didn't want to be no closer to Viserys than a squire had to be so he waited by the door then overheard Viserys asking Illyrio where the Khal was and he responded the Dotharki are not known for their that was when they heard horses galloping up the stone pass and at that moment he saw a man with long braided hair riding his horse in front of the others so he assumed this was the leader, the Khal followed closely by 3 of his blood riders, he saw Illyrio greeting them in a language he did not understand it so he played the role of squire.

"Viserys of house Targaryen the third of his name, the rightful king of the Andals and the first men, and his sister Daenerys of house Targaryen".Illyrio announced

Jon wanted to say '_Jon of house Targaryen'_ but he smiled at the thought of it and then looked over at Viserys speaking something about the Khal's hair and how long it was and what it represents and how Khal Drogo was has never lost a fight and how he was a savage but one of the finest killers alive and lastly he heard you will be his queen, and Jon saw Illyrio talking to Daenerys telling her to come forward so the Khal may have a better look she slowly walked down the stone stairs and gazed into the Khal eyes and at that moment the Khal rode off and Viserys paced forward asking Illyrio

"Where he was going"

"The ceremony was over" Illyrio assured

"If he didn't like her we would of known" Illyrio assured

They then strolled in inside Viserys forgot Jon was there Daenerys looked at him worried and Illyrio walked past Jon telling him to "come with us. This is the first step. you will accompany them when they travel she cares for you and you will not let her down" Jon nodded and followed closely to Illyrio.

They found their way to the balcony where Viserys was speaking to Illyrio quietly so Jon went to Daenerys.

"How you feeling"

"I am all right and I want to speak to you later tonight about something important" he assured her.

they would speak later they then listened to what Viserys and Illyrio was speaking and it sounded to Jon that he was telling Viserys everything he wanted him to hear and they strolled across the walking way following them and he heard Viserys asking

"When would they be married?"

"Soon the Dotharki never stay in one place for long"

Viserys asked is it true "they lie with their horses"

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo that"

Viserys responded sounding a little angry saying "do you take me for a fool"

"I take you for a king, my apologies if I've have given offence"

Viserys tried to sound smart by saying "I know how to play a man like Drogo".

Jon wanted to laugh at that thinking Drogo would kill him in an instant if he knew that but just smiled barely and listened to Viserys once more.

"I give him a queen and he gives me an army" and then heard Daenerys speak shyly.

"I don't want to be his queen, I want to go home"

Viserys said calmly "so do it, I want us both to go home, but they took it from us, so tell me sweet sister how do we go home" staring straight into her eyes her cheeks went red and just lowered her head and said "I don't know"

"We go home with an army With Khal Drogo's army, I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took" she stared at his wondering how her brother could be such a monster. She liked his squire more than him and he only been there a day and with those Viserys kissed her forehead and she stared onwards at him and Illyrio walking away.

Only Jon waited by her and she told him "are you not going to follow them" and Jon looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"I am only your brothers squire because I can be close to you"

Her cheeks reddened at that she was flustered and he kissed her cheek on the same side she did the night before and said we should escort you inside opening his arm so she could grab onto and walk with their strength combined when they got inside she asked if he could take her back to her chambers he agreed and escorted her back hoping Viserys would not see and when they got back then she asked him if he wanted to sit down so he agreed and sat she drew her breath and Jon could see how this was going to be a tricky question she would ask.

"Will you serve me as queen when I am married not my brother, you are too kind a person to risk you becoming like my brother",

Jon looked at the ground wondering what he should tell her he looked up to her staring into those deep violet eyes.

"Yes"

She felt like her heart skipped a beat when she heard that word she came over to him a hugged him they could feel the warmth.

"Do you want me to tell your brother that I won't be his squire any more?"

"No, he must still think you're loyal to him" Jon nodded looking at her and as his was walking to the door he heard her say "and Jon where we are alone you can call me Dany"

That made Jon smile but he couldn't let her see it so he turned his head and suppressed it and said

"Thank you Dany. Now I must go and find your brother and assume duties as a squire" with that he left.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

It was her wedding to the horse lord Khal Drogo they sat on at the top of the steps outside, people were walking forward presenting gifts of all kinds from books to jewels the khal blood riders sat on his side whereas people who knew Dany such as Jon,Viserys and Illyrio were present on her side and she smiled at Jon when he would look up at here occasionally, she had to perform her duties as the queen and thank all the people who were presenting gifts not because they wanted too because they didn't want to offend the wife of a Khal who has never lost at combat.

Jon heard Viserys speaking to Illyrio about "when am I going to meet with the Khal to discuss the invasion"

Illyrio simply replied "when their omens favour war"

Viserys replied "I piss on their omens"

when Jon looked at Daenerys he could see how uncomfortable she was seeing these women allowing anyone to penetrate them and a few fights had broke out, _after all a Dotharki wedding without 3 deaths was considered a dull affair_, and thinking of that another fight broke out where one of the men slapped the other one to the ground and then he rose up and all you heard were the sounds of blades colliding and then silent and the riders guts were on the floor for the whole, Daenerys looked at Khal Drogo to see that he was enjoying everything that was happening whereas she wasn't but then she looked at Jon to see if he felt the discomfort as much as she did and she saw it in his eyes he did feel like an outsider here as well as her but then she looked forward to see a man who could speak the Dotharki tongue she didn't understand him but she understood one thing Drogo said and that word was Jorah.

He stepped forward with some rare books in his hand he said "a gift for the new Khalessi songs and histories from the seven kingdoms" she held the books as he passed them to her.

"thank you Ser"

"are you from my country?"

he replied Ser Jorah Mormont of bear island, "I served your father for many years"

"Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king" and he looked at Viserys as he said that and Viserys was speechless. He thought no one has ever offered there sword without something to gain.

Illyrio moved his hands to call up the servants with a chest full of three large eggs placed in front of Daenerys and they then left she picked one up and he said "dragon eggs from the shadow lands beyond Asshai, the ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful"

"thank you, magister".

Jon stared at her as she looked at the dragon eggs she flew a glance his way and he smiled at her and her cheeks began to redden she put the egg back in the chest and then the Khal stood up he walked forward toward the crowd she followed slowly, he presented her with a horse as white as her fair she put her hand to its nose and stroked it .

"she's beautiful" Drogo just stared at her.

she turned to Ser Jorah and said "I don't know how to say thank you in Dotharki"

He looked at her saying "there is no word for thank you in Dotharki"

she seemed saddened by that the Khal walked to her she walked back a bit and he put his giant hands to her hips and raised her onto the horse and placed her on the saddle, he then took to his horse and saddled himself and they strolled off together.

Jon stared as they left the wedding, then it was the sunset he had to stay by a drunk Viserys sprout on about why he doesn't have his throne so he pretended to listen and Ser Jorah came and sat by him saying

"how did you come into her graces service" and he look shocked at how a man who only came that day could guess that so he thought he would attempt a lie by saying

"I am her brothers squire"

"I can see that but you don't want to be do you" Jon looked at the ground and he thought it was time for a question for Ser Jorah and said "so what you doing here"

Jorah replied "same as you serving his grace"

that made both of them chuckle and Jon mind wondered to what Daenerys was doing was she wondering about him like he was off her but guess we will never know will we.

* * *

Deanery was overlooking the sunset with Khal Drogo thinking about what was Jon doing she didn't like how he was her brother squire but at least that kept him close to her and for that she was grateful.

Drogo started walking towards her looking at her curves and edges untying her dress and he saw a tear forming because she knew what would happen at the end of the wedding and said the only word he knew in common tongue "no"

she continued to sob holding her breast " do you know the common tongue"

"No"

He then took off her dress and grabbed her arms to lay them down, then moving his arms down her body and bending her over and taking her maidenhood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rise of Bloodrider****  
**

* * *

Daenerys then returned from her wedding night riding behind her Khal. She saw everyone was beginning to pack up their makeshift tents when they saw Khal Drogo riding back to camp, this showed the respect they had for him. She noticed Jon walking with Ser Jorah she could only wonder what they had in common, with that thought she made her way over to them until she heard a stern voice shout her name.

"Daenerys"

She looked over her shoulder to a slightly annoyed Viserys strutting his way towards her "Yes brother" she said calmly.

She did not want to risk angering him. Viserys started to speak of the army that was promised to him if he gave him a queen, she did not want to request when her husband would give his army to a man he knew for a day, and then she left to walk towards Jon and Ser Jorah.

Jon and Ser Jorah greeted Daenerys with a pleasant "hello"

"What did you both do once I left?"

"Drinking, I wanted to see how this squire handled himself he did better than I would of at his age" Ser Jorah answered

Jon felt pride hearing that. He asked Daenerys what she had done, Daenerys cheek reddened she couldn't bring herself to answer him so she avoided the question and asked if they had all their stuff packed and was ready to leave. They both nodded and Jon look at her and went on to speculate what normally happens at the end of a wedding and with that thought he decided to leave it be and went over to his horse that Khal Drogo provided considering he was the squire to her brother.

Viserys was speaking to Ser Jorah. "Why don't I have my army I gave him a queen and he still has not given me my army how long does he expect me to wait"

"Be patient my king when the time is right you will have your army"

Viserys stopped talking when he saw Jon closing in on them. Jon stared at Ser Jorah as in to wonder why Viserys wouldn't speak his mind in front of his squire, could it be possible that Viserys didn't trust Jon's true intentions with that thought he left them to find Daenerys.

He saw her at the front of the Khalasar alongside Drogo she didn't turn around he spoke to her "Hello Daenerys"

She turned startled to look at his face "Hello Jon"

He went on to ask her how she was feeling she responded with "fine" and he thought fine but she looked sad to him, he wanted to ask her why but knew he couldn't with Drogo within earshot so he would wait until she was alone later.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Jon was setting his tent up when a voice said his name "Jon"

He turned around to a face the man who was wearing fading rags; this was to show everyone that he was a slave.

"Yes" he answered.

"The Khal has sent for your presence in his tent".

Jon hastily made his way towards the Khal's tent when he bumped into Haggo who was one of the blood riders to Khal Drogo he muttered something in Dotharki, Jon did not understand him so he looked at him with a blank look and Haggo walked off muttering in the same language, so Jon continued his way to Drogo's tent.

When he got there he moved the curtains and he saw Daenerys admiring her dragons eggs and he remembered he wanted to talk to her but then turned his gaze to Drogo who start to speak in Dotharki and his khalessi handmaiden translated to the common tongue so Jon could understand

"Jon, I wanted to ask you since the moment I saw you, will you be one of my blood riders?" Haggo shoved the curtains aside and gave Jon an intimidating look which Jon ignored, Haggo then went to shout at Drogo in Dotharki and pointed at Jon and Drogo stood up and Haggo went silent and left abruptly.

Drogo started speaking looking at Jon, the handmaiden translated "you must kill Haggo"

When Jon heard those words he thought how he never killed anyone before.

"Yes"

Jon left Drogo's tent feeling overwhelmed by the answer he just given, he never thought that leaving Winterfell would mean he would intentionally take another man's life for his own gain; he went to seek out Ser Jorah. He found Ser Jorah sharpening his sword with a whetstone when he got closer he raised his head and greeted Jon with a shocked expression but didn't speak so Jon spoke first.

"Ser Jorah I've got a problem and I need your help"

"Yes"

Jon tells him of what the Khal proposed to make him a blood rider.

"You need my help to show you some basic moves that might save you"

Jon nods in acceptance, Jorah said "follow me"

He led them away from the Khalasar so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What did you do before you came here" Jon asks

Jorah looked at him and said "if you land a hit on me I will tell you"

He threw a sword in front of Jon feet, Jon reached down to grab he went and he saw Ser Jorah running at him, Jon raised the sword if he realized if he was a second later that could of been the deadly if it connected, Jon at that moment slashed the sword at Jorah who dodged it at such speed for a man of his age this shocked Jon then he leapt at Jorah who was dazed by such a unpredictable move from someone so young. Jorah stepped aside and whacked Jon on the back of the head sending him into the dirt but not before he felt Jon's sword slash his leg with that Jorah knew he would have to tell Jon his story.

They sat on the dirt the blood still staining where Jon struck him, Jorah started to tell Jon about his past.

"I wasn't always travelling I once had a duty to my house, I married young to a women who I loved dearly but the gods took her from me, but that was not the end I married again, I met her at the tourney at Lannisport, her name was Lynesse Hightower, she often wore a golden yellow dress to match her hair, she had blue eyes to rival the sea, but she had expensive taste. I did things for her that one wouldn't believe or understand for it was the love I bared for her" Jorah stared at the dirt then spoke "I sold men into slavery".

Jon stared at him shocked by what he heard then questioned him "Sold men into slavery?"

"Yes, she wanted the best things money could buy and I wanted to be the husband who could give her them" Jorah spoke

Jon didn't know if the knight had said everything but he had to know more.

"Jorah" he said, the knight looked at him and said "I got lost in thought, when I was caught by Eddard Stark he gave me a choice face the executioner block or go to the wall and live out my days with my father, I told him I would go to the wall and fled for Lys and then found my myself working for a sell sword company called the golden company, then I found my way to Pentos not before seeing the wedding outside its gates and the rest you know"

Jon stared at Ser Jorah to see if he could see anything other than the look of shame on his face until the exiled knight spoke "Please don't tell Khalessi that I sold men into slavery, her grace is so happy at the moment and I don't want to be the reason for her dismay".

Jon stood up and said "I will not tell her today but you will have to soon, and may I borrow your sword for tomorrow I need a reliable blade"

Jorah stood up eyeing Jon to see if there was another intention in his eye when he saw none other than a boy wanting to prove himself a man he spoke "Yes, on one condition"

"Name it"

Jorah began to walk off but turned his head to the side and said "Drive it through his heart".

Jon walked alongside him and said "Deal"

Then he parted from him and made his way to Daenerys walked through the entrance moving his hand to brush the curtains away from him, he saw her holding her dragon eggs turning them around to admire their beauty, when she saw him she put down the eggs back into the chest surrounded by lit candles. Daenerys looked happy to see him she walked elegantly towards him greeting him with a warm hug.

"Jon"

He wrapped his arms around her lower back. Jon noticed the hug was going on for too long so he broke it and she looked into his eyes shocked thinking he did not enjoy the closeness he just shared with her, a flustered Daenerys spoke "Is something wrong Jon"

He raised his head to gaze into her eyes and said "Khal Drogo has asked me if I wish to become one of his blood riders"

Daenerys backed away from him a step struggling to say her next word "What did you tell him".

Jon breathed in then exhaled "I told him yes, but there is only one problem"

She stepped forward putting her hand on his arm "What is it?"

The words she heard next broke her heart "I have to kill Haggo"

She stared at his face and demanded to know why he would accept it. He brushed her hand off his arm, "I want to belong to something, to matter to someone".

_You matter to me Jon and yet here you are to blind to see it, you comforted me after Viserys struck me at Illyrio, you were a better family in the few days I have known you than Viserys has been the last few years I have known him, yet here you are so eager to die well I will watch you to see the last gentle man I know die,_ she thought.

She finally spoke "fine leave me, go prepare for you fight, good luck you will need it"

Jon didn't bother saying anything he already had enough on this mind and couldn't allow with that thought he turned around and walked outside and made his way to his tent he had a fight at dawn.

Sweat was gently sliding down Jon's face the heat was unbearable, and he thought of how he had to fight a savage blood rider who had pillaged more villages than Jon held swords, he went to go find the man who would him his sword Ser Jorah. He found sharpening his sword with a whetstone like the night before; he said "could a sword need any more sharpening"

Jorah chuckled at that "trust me if you going to kill Haggo it won't hurt to have a sharp sword"

Jon thought of back at Winterfell, when his lord father would go to the godswood tree and sharpen ice after every beheading he was forced to do as that was his duty as the warden of the north, but Jon couldn't think of that he needs to think about the present not the past.

Jorah stood up and presented him with the newly sharpened sword; Jon gripped the hand with enough force to keep it steady then gave a practise swing,

"Jon these Dotharki are fierce fighters, keep your guard up and when you see a opportunity strike hard and strike true".

Jon gave a nervous Nod when a slave appeared out of now where and said "Jon, Khalessi to the great Khal Drogo has requested your presence in her tent" he walked off after the message was delivered.

Jorah said "better not keep our queen waiting".

Jon walked off with Jorah sword still in his hands, he wouldn't dare raise it in case one of the other Dotharki took it as a challenge and made an attempt on his life before his fight as he was about to enter her tent, he heard a angry voice called him.

"Squire" Jon turned around to notice Viserys grabbed him by the neck and started shouting at him "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING**"

Jon noticed he quieted his voice as he noticed was everyone was watching him.

"What do you think you're doing challenging a blood rider, do you honestly believe the Khal would allow a lowly squire to be a part of his blood riders".

Jon was wondering if he should be fighting Haggo to be a part of the blood riders or just kill Viserys right here and now, Viserys was looking at the sword in his hand and said "what are you doing with a sword like that, give it here",

Jon snapped "you want my sword here" raising it to his throat.

Viserys was starting to sweat and shouted " I am the king of the Andals, and lord protector of the realm, how dare you raise a sword to a king I will have your head"

Before Jon could do anything else he noticed a frightened Daenerys standing behind him shocked and what she was witnessing. It was the first time she raised her voice to him "Jon in my tent now and Viserys leave"

He looked like he might strike her until Jon noticed Aggo moving in front of Viserys to block him from his Khalessi.

* * *

A/N:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Daenerys was walking forward and backwards not looking at him until finally she stopped "how dare you raise a sword to my flesh and blood"

Jon stepped towards her and said " he brought me here with a note that said it was from you, what did you think his intentions were" he turned around and walked to her dragon eggs, Jon knew that were what she would go to in times of crisis

"Jon. do you know why I was upset last night after you told me you were to fight Haggo"

"Because you wanted me to stay by your brother's side"

"No I couldn't care less about that worthless oath"

"Then why stop me"

She turned around to face him and stepped forward until they were almost touching she moved her mouth to his ear and said "because Jon I care for you a great deal and I am not comfortable with you risking you life for a new title, Jon you should of been my brother not Viserys, you would of been the king he could never be"

With that she stepped away from him. He showed her the sword he would be using to fight Haggo, she stared at it seeing her reflection on the metal, she raised her head until it was inches apart.

"I suppose I can't do anything to change your mind"

"No, this is something I must do"

A voice called in the common tongue "Jon come before the Khal"

Jon felt determined to survive this day and with this he said "Dany, I don't plan to die today" he gave her a weary smile and with that he left the tent to the challenge that would take him from a boy to a man.

* * *

Jon walked from his Queens tent walking down the stony path and looked at all the faces of the people who never knew his name. _After today, _he thought, _they will know my name and that I belong here_.

finding his way to the area they had been given for their fight, looked forward to see Haggo standing there with his Arakh firmly in his hand, there was no waiting time before the fight began, as soon as his body was in the ring Haggo charging straight at him.

Jon stepped aside dodging Haggo charge but he then remember what Ser Jorah said '_keep your guard up and strike hard and strike true_' but Haggo was not giving him much of a chance to even dodge but then when Haggo went to take his head off, Jon went to take Haggo's arm off with a clean strike but struck the wrong one off, Haggo looked at his missing limb only making him angrier.

He charged at Jon again and Jon dodged. While dodging aims a slash at Haggo's leg, slicing his right leg off, he thought it was over. A trickle of blood ran down Jon's shoulder.

Jon began to feel light headed, when he saw a blurry figure attempting to crawl his way to him, Jon looked up and saw a woman in Dotharki rags staring at him, and he knew who it was, _Daenerys._

Jon looked back to the ground to see the figure with in length of this sword, he slashed at his feet only to hear the sound of a sword cleaving through soft flesh.

Jon fell on to his back wondering if he would die, he closed he is eyes for a second and fell unconscious

* * *

Jon heard a voice, but couldn't quite make them out, first it was a females, then a mainly voice speaking in a language he did not understand, then when he finally opened his eyes to see an empty tent.

He saw a glass filled with water. He moved on his bed, to make noise that someone would hear, so they could come and tell him what moved until a handmaiden came forward speaking in a language that Jon didn't understand. he said the only two words she might understand

"Jorah" it hurt to say that one name but he knew he would risk the pain to say the other name but came out as a shout "Daenerys"

The handmaiden left and a few minutes later Ser Jorah came and went by his side saying "Jon I didn't think you would survive".

He tried to speak her name again but fell unconscious when he awoke, he saw those beautiful violet eyes staring straight at him, he said in a low voice "Daenerys"

She put her hand on his name and whispered "shh rest now Jon for you are now a blood rider to my husband, we won't depart until you are fit to travel" with that she left but he felt pride for his first kill.

* * *

**A week later**

Jon was waking up each day feeling less pain than the day before, he would often get Ser Jorah or Daenerys visit to spend an hour with him when he was awake but he spent most of his time recuperating from his fight with the late blood rider Haggo.

_This day_, he thought, he would stand up and get changed into his new clothes to symbolize that he was a blood rider, when he stepped out it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the sun light. He thought of how he had to see Daenerys again. When he saw her at his fight with Haggo it gave him the strength to slash the sword which ended Haggo's life.

As he walked up the steps where his fight took place he saw the bloodstains on the floor, but didn't pay them much mind all he could think of was Daenerys he final found his way to her tents and walked through the curtain. When he looked forward he gazed upon Daenerys who returned looked straight up in shock of how he was walking, he heard a manly voice.

"Jon, I trust you are feeling better"

Jon looked up to see Ser Jorah walking towards him. He put his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Daenerys spoke "No one has seen Viserys since your fight with Haggo",

Jon said "after what he done moments before the fight, he should never show his face again here"

"My sun and stars, said you were to be sent to him when you awoke and were able to walk around". She always waved over her handmaiden; Doreah always translated Dotharki to the common tongue for Jon to understand.

"Hurry to him my husband he is not a patient man" she smiled after the words left her lips and like that Jon and Doreah was gone and heading for Khal Drogo's tent.

* * *

When they finally arrived Drogo was looking at Jon with a smile and he started to look at Doreah and told her something in Dotharki and she translated it back to Jon " he said he doesn't care that Haggo fell, but you did kill him in such fashion rarely seen from someone who is not Dotharki and he would like to present you with a gift"

He clapped his finger together a slave knelt before Jon and presented him with the Arakh of his fallen blood rider. Drogo spoke to Doreah again and she translated back to Jon " he also said you will not be his blood rider, you will be the khalessi".

Jon spoke out "why"

Doreah translated back to Drogo and he stood up and stared over Jon and spoke back in a vicious tone, Doreah trembled before she repeated what she heard. " he said because she asked for you especially and you will serve her as you would of served me or else I shall slice open your belly and let your guts spill on the floor"

Jon lost for words. "Yes my Khal, I will serve her as if she was you"

Drogo sat down and waved his hand away and Jon took that as his leave not before Doreah grabbed his arm and said it was a brave thing what you did standing up to Viserys.

"I did not just do it for me, I did it for my queen" and with that Jon went to his tent to retire for the night.

* * *

Jon was awoke by Ser Jorah who was shaking his shoulder "what"

"We are moving if I was you I would hurry up before they leave you"

Jon thought, _they wouldn't, I am one of Khalessi blood riders,_ but Jon did not want to find out so he sped up his packing he put his prized Arakh in the holster on his belt it seemed to hang delicately, he saddled his horse and was hoping to find his queen and greet her this morning but saw she was talking with Doreah so he decided he would speak to her later, he made his way to Ser Jorah to ask where they were heading to.

"We are going to Vaes Dothrak"

"Why we going there"

Jorah looked at him strangely "if you are going to be a blood rider you will need to learn the history and the traditions of being a blood rider"

Jon noticed the Khalasar had stopped and he looked at Ser Jorah and said "I am going to find out why we were stopped" he trotted forward and he started to hear some noise. He moved through the long grass and heard a voice it sounded like Viserys, Jon rushed until he saw the white of his hair and noticed he was about to strike Daenerys when Jon shouted "**Don't you lay a hand on her**"

Viserys turned around, seeing it was Jon, he turned back.

"Sweet sister" Viserys spoke lifting his hand.

Jon tackled Viserys to the ground and giving him a left hook that caught Viserys right on the jaw, Jon got up and looked at the apparent future king and saw fear in his eyes which then turned to hate.

Viserys unsheathed his sword, when he heard a sharp sound pierce the air and then all you saw was Viserys on the ground gasping for air when Aggo muttered something in Dotharki but Daenerys other handmaiden translated it

"Do you want him killed".

Daenerys was quick to react "no do not hurt him"

Aggo looked at her funny and spoke to the handmaiden which she translated

"Are you sure"

She nodded "yes".

Aggo and the handmaiden returned to the Khalasar, Jon looked at Viserys and said "why are you so cruel to your sister all she ever did was try and love you"

Viserys looked up at him and shouted "she is not your family do not tell me how to treat her"

Jon turned around to see a frightened Daenerys shaking like a leaf in the wind he asked her "would you like me to escort you back to your horse"

She didn't speak only nodded and then he let her hold on to his arm. He couldn't let her return like this. Drogo would kill Viserys, not that Jon saw a problem, he would rather enjoy him being rid from Dany's life,

He embraced her in his arms and told her "it was all going to be all right" she stopped trembling and finally spoke to him.

"thank you Jon you always take care of me" she looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips it felt like it lasted forever, Jon knew he couldn't allow this to go on so he broke the kiss and continued to take her to her horse and once she was there.

"May I get back to my horse your grace?"

She replied with "yes Jon"

When he returned to his horse Ser Jorah looks at him and said "Seven hells what happened to you"

Jon replied "you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

* * *

**A few days later**

"They had reached the two stone stallion statues and Jon saw the Drogo and the other blood riders were racing towards the city, Jon took this as one of his new duties so he raced after them and noticed Daenerys give him a cold side glance this almost sent Jon falling off his horse, he thought he should talk to her later when they are settled about the kiss that happened in the tall grass, he wanted Ser Jorah here but he told him that he would meet them at Vaes Dothrak.

Jon hadn't seen Viserys since he tried to strike Daenerys, which Jon could not allow him so he tackled him to the ground. By the time he got caught up to Drogo and the others, they were laughing about something which Jon could not understand, so he walked around the markets to see if there was anything he could buy that would please Daenerys or at least get her to forgive him.

Jon walked across the markets for hours considering the two people he liked well one of them was mad at him because he kissed her and then he left her by her horse without so much as an explanation and the other one said he would meet him somewhere in the city, he walked around the wine section of the market and he saw Daenerys with her hand maidens at one of the wine merchants he saw that the merchant he finally able to persuade her to take it, Aggo took the casket in his hands but the merchant was trying to get her to taste some in front of him she was just about to put it to her lips when Jorah came next to her and stopped her she looked at him confused, and then all I knew was that the wine merchant was running in my direction, I noticed Daenerys stared at me as if she was expecting me to do something so I punched the merchant and he went down.

The next thing I knew was that Aggo and Jorah was right next to me staring at me, Jorah spoke "Good thinking Jon. staying back a bit in case he ran this way", it seemed to me like Jorah may be calling me craven for not being by her side but I won't say anything to him I more things to do and Jon looked over Jorah shoulder to see, Daenerys being comforted by her hand maidens.

He went over to her he spoke "Daenerys"

"Oh you".

I could tell she wasn't happy with me for ignoring her after the kiss but she doesn't know the whole story like I do and it is not time yet for her to know who I am but the more I wait the harder it will get, _I hope she will forgive me ._

"I was hoping we could have a word in private"

Her cheeks reddened at the thought of being alone with him since that day "sure Jon lets browse more of the markets you can get me something as an apology present" she said staring at him and he laughed at that.

"What is so funny?"

"I spent the last few hours walking around these markets trying to find you something",

"That is sweet Jon".

She noticed something caught her eye a book of the Targaryen conquest, she said "buy me that book, if you want to apologize to me" he looked upon her and said done the merchant noticed how Jon was a blood rider as Jon was looking at the book Daenerys wanted he handed him it and said "free of charge"

Jon nodded in acceptance and handed the book Daenerys and she jumped with excitement thinking about she would learn more about her family, she looked at Jon and asked if she would see him later he smiled at her and she took that as a yes and walked back to her handmaidens and they went to look at the other merchants.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for like this story.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 6 Secrets**

* * *

Jon had just given Dany the book on the Targaryen conquest. It had not cost him anything because the merchant saw that he was a blood rider, a hailed position among the Dotharki. Jon thought he would enjoy this, he was never given free stuff back at Winterfell, because he was a bastard to them, they had sometimes made him pay extra just because he was not born on the right side of the sheet.

Jon walked around to see if he could find the merchant who was selling whetstones; his Arakh would need sharpening to keep its shine. Once he finally found a merchant who sold whetstones, he would go find a quiet area he could go to where he would not be disturbed to sharpen his sword.

As he was leaving the market, he noticed Doreah was on her own looking around as if who she was looking for would magically appear, with this Jon went over to her to see if he could help her "Hello, are you looking for someone" Jon asked.

She looked at him and said "You are who I am looking for". Jon gave her a shocked look

"Why me" he said

"The Khalessi said you might need a guide considering its your first time here, I know all the best private spots" she said gazing at him,_ why would Dany send her to me if this was also her first time here_, Jon thought.

She asked him to follow her which he accepted and they began to walk around Vaes Dothrak.

/  
Daenerys was getting ready for the feast tonight where she would dine with all the other khalessi's, while her Khal would do whatever he did with the other Khal's'.

She had not felt like eating much since her wedding night, she ate just enough to get by. She would nibble on horse meat, because that is all they served while on the way to Vaes Dothrak.

"When was the last time she bled" Her handmaiden asked.

"Just before my wedding to my sun and stars, why?"

She stared at her and said "you are with child Khalessi".

Daenerys couldn't believe she was with child, she may of been a women flowered, but she was still far too young to be a mother. With that thought she put her hand on her belly and felt her motherly instinct kick in and started blurting out all these questions to her handmaidens.

"When will the bump start to show? What should I call him or her? Will they be a great fighter like their father or a just a khalessi?"

Her handmaidens managed to calm her down by telling her "You still have months to go but there are rituals you must perform to give your son the best chance of being like his father". She thought what she rituals could be and with that thought she continued getting ready for the feast tonight.

* * *

Ser Jorah was writing a letter saying;

**Varys,**

Your poisoner failed to do his job, you may

have to go for more practical means her brother is

in a mood with her perhaps you could tempt him into

taking her out for you instead of sending

a low level assassins.

**Jorah**

He held that letter in his hand wondering whether to give it to one of his little birds who varys had spanning the known world. Jorah tucked the message under his sleeve; people wouldn't normally think to hide notes right under their noses.

Jorah went outside and went to find Jon, he thought that Jon had fought well against Haggo, but there were more bloodthirsty fighters out there than Haggo and that fight was a too close, one wrong move and Jon would have been done for.

Jorah saw Jon being escorted around makes sense considering this is his first time here and can't have a blood rider looking like he is helpless, Jorah approached Jon with a greeting.

"Jon, I need a sparring partner who will be a challenge but will improve my skills, so what do you say?"

Jon looked at Doreah he told him " It's okay you both go spar and I will catch up with you later"

Jon brought her close for a hug and she wrapped her arms around him to soak in all the heat from his body even though it was boiling outside already but she did not mind how hot she would be as long as it was from him. Jorah gave a slight wave to Jon to follow him and he did just that.

* * *

Jorah and Jon arrived at a field next to Vaes Dothrak, Jon noticed the dried blood on the ground as well as on the tree, and Jorah eyed him and said "there is not blood on your fields back in Westeros was there"

Jon looked at him and said "the rain washed them out", Jorah moved over to a tree and rested his hand over the blood and noticed it was not dry and moved his gaze to Jon

"This blood is not dry; someone has been here, recently"

Jorah couldn't see a body or anything that would indicate anything what had happened here all he noticed was the wet blood drying on his fingers until he wiped it off and went over to the stain on the floor and pressed his hand on it and noticed that was not as dry as the blood on the tree, all he knew was that he had to find out what happened here and would this present a danger to his queen with that thought he told Jon to follow him.

* * *

Daenerys was in her chamber looking at the gold that was given to her from her walk of the market, people thought it would be easier to get on her good side considering it was her first time in the great city of Vaes Dothrak, she turned her head to notice a red faced Viserys with his hands grabbing the hair of one of her beloved handmaidens he threw her to the ground and spoke in a high tone "You send this whore to me, to give me orders I should of sent back her head"

Daenerys looked down at the frightened handmaiden and heard a low scared voice "I am sorry khalessi"

Daenerys knelt down beside "Hush sweet one"

Daenerys called one of her blood riders expect Jon to come but Aggo came instead and gave her a puzzled look and said "Yes, khalessi".

Daenerys told him to go and take her frightened handmaiden to Doreah she will know what to do and he nodded picking her up and slowly walking her from the tent. A now enraged Viserys said "Why have I not got my army, I should be lord of the seven kingdoms by now"

Daenerys spoke her mind "You will not be lord of the seven kingdoms, you are not a worthy king, you would rather bend the rules of justice to suit your needs rather than those of your people, I shall not, for as long as I live, let you have my husband's army".

Viserys struck her with a backhanded slap and she fell down he then went to get on top of her and held her wrists down and said "You are nothing but a horselords slut, you have awoke the dragon"

Daenerys got her wrists free and grabbed the closest object to her to smash against Viserys face, she turned her head to see a piece of gold from one of the merchants and thought to use it to get him off her and with that she swung at it and got a clean hit right on his cheek and he was off her. She stood up and looked at him with a feeling of dread for what she was going to say.

"I am a khalessi of the Dotharki, I have Drogo's child in me and the next time you lay your hands on me, it will be the last time you have hands"

Viserys left stomping his feet and Daenerys thought angrily over what she said but realized that she was a khalessi ,she did not need to feel anger for those who are beneath her.

But then she feel disappointment that he was the first man she told that she was with child she wanted the first to be Jon and with that thought she put down the gold that she was still clutching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Jorah and Jon walked through Vaes Dothrak discussing people who would want to hurt Daenerys, only one name came to mind, Viserys. They thought it made sense considering the Dotharki would never shed blood in or next to their sacred city. Jon told Jorah that he would leave for Daenerys tent to make sure no harm had come to her.

Once he finally made his way to her tent he didn't see her but he saw a man with a bag picking up her dragon eggs and placing them in it, he walked forward and he knew the man who turned around. Jon put his hand on the hilt of his Arakh and then heard the man's voice.

"What will you do strike me down in your precious city, the Khal's would not be too happy would they"

Jon took his hand off the hilt. "What are you doing here?" Jon demanded to know

Viserys laughed at that "Taking what is rightfully mine; after all, I am the last dragon!"

The comment made Jon's skin crawl; Jon stepped closer and said "I cannot let you leave with those what does not belong to you"

Viserys turned his body and spoke "What do you propose to do to stop me". He moved forward until he noticed Ser Jorah standing behind Jon

"What we propose to do to stop you".

Jon smiled at the look on Viserys face and with the odds not in his favour Viserys put the bag on the floor and strutted from the tent, Jon turned to look at Jorah and said "Is it true, the Dotharki and their blood riders cannot shed blood here".

He nodded "it's true"

Jon felt lucky he did not shed Viserys blood, he then noticed over Jorah shoulder, that there was a shocked Daenerys.

Daenerys eyes moved from Jorah to Jon struggling to speak a word, when Jon spoke "Daenerys, your brother" he was interrupted

"I do not care about my brother" she walked past both of them went over to the sack and picked up her dragon eggs to put them back into their chest, she then spoke to both of them "See that Viserys is not present at the feast tonight".

Jorah spoke out "you sure that is wise your grace" she moved her eyes to look at him.

"He has done nothing but cause me grief and harm since I have been married, I will not stand for it anymore, Jon, if he should cause anymore problems I want you to deal with it".

Jon nodded and looked at Jorah who didn't pay him any mind almost he was like a shell of a man, but when he turned his head, Jon saw the disbelief in his eyes. Daenerys told Jorah that she need to speak to Jon alone with that the exiled knight took his leave.

Daenerys walked over to her dragon eggs and start speaking "Jon ever since we kissed in that field you have been all I thought about" Jon smiled and walked towards Daenerys until we was touching her, she turned around to face him when she could feel his touch and he leaned in again to kiss her when he heard " I am with child"

Jon stopped when he heard those words, he noticed he was staring at him and so he pulled his head away and turned around so he could not see her and spoke "What does this mean for us".

She stepped close to him with his back still to her; she could not bring herself to answer him. He started to walk but stopped when he heard "Are you going to leave me, just like when we kissed at the field?"

Jon turned around furiously and walked towards Dany and grabbed her by the arms and brought her closer to him for a kiss, this one was longer and a great deal more passionate, Jon raised one of his hands to cup her cheek at which point he heard her moan, and he thought this is how their first kiss should of been. When the kiss ended Jon and Dany was passionately staring into each other's eyes, Jon realized this is what Illyrio had intended for him, but his thoughts went to his conversation with Illyrio '_you will be her king'_.

Jon took his hand from her cheek "Daenerys you are my queen and my sword will be yours until the day I die" Daenerys opened her mouth but nothing came out, Jon asked " may I have your leave my queen", she gave a simple nod when Jon left, she thought how could I allow that kiss to happen I am married but with that she looked up at the dragon eggs and thought of Jon's mouth.

* * *

Jorah was walking down the streets of Vaes Dothrak noticing all the merchants flogging their wares to anyone who could offer any sort of coin, at one of the merchants was selling a brass bowl for 20 silvers and Jorah thought of the poor souls who would be getting ripped off.

He looked at his arm where he had hidden the note, he thought about the moments he had been at Daenerys side and how he has longed for a queen, who was both just and beautiful, but more importantly he longed for Lynesse Hightower his second wife who he sold people into slavery for. This brought a tear to his eye he could never have her but he could be reminded of the love he bared her every time he looked at Daenerys, with that he knew exactly what he had to do he grabbed the note from his sleeve, ripped it up and scattered it to the winds.

* * *

Jon struggling to control his feelings for Daenerys his thoughts were on the kiss they just shared in her tent moments ago, this is twice that this has happened now, he said "What is wrong with me? She is my aunt!"

Jon struggling to control his thoughts, decided he must move from this city before he does something he will regret. He moved through the city he barely knew but somehow sticking to the alleys seemed to work until he found himself outside a brothel but words could not ready himself for what he saw next.

Doreah one of Daenerys handmaidens and the only one who took an interest in Jon, was getting struck by a man twice her size, one thought came to Jon's mind, _do not shed blood_, with that thought he charged at the man sending him straight into the dirt, Jon punched him directly on the nose and the next thing he knew was that blood was gushing on the floor. Jon's heart started to thump as he saw the blood flowing in between the tiles on the ground and he looked down to his fists which were still clenched and Jon wanted to strike him again he loved the way it felt, he turned his head to see a startled Doreah just staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jon got the man up and threw him aside and said "You better leave and do not even lay one of your filthy hands on her again, or I will leave you with more than a broken nose", the man ran the fast he could in his condition.

Jon knelt to help Doreah up and she embraced him and spoke "the Khalessi is right, you are our true protector, not the gods". Doreah moved her head closer to Jon's to lean into a kiss when he pushed her gently away from him "I can't do it I love someone else"

Doreah looked at him curiously and spoke "it's the Khalessi is it not?"

Jon realized that it can only and truly be her; he turned around to Doreah and said "you're right, I do love the Khalessi but that does not mean that I will act on those feelings"

She seemed to sadden from hearing that but then her head rose and she spoke "We had best get you looking presentable for the feast tonight, I shall not let you wear those rags, when is the last time you changed them?" Jon could not remember the last time he changed with that thought Doreah grabbed him and started to drag him to his tent.

* * *

**Later that night**

Jon enters the feast wearing the clothes that Doreah picked out for him. He felt uneasy letting a woman choose what he would wear after all he was nearly a man full grown but he did not know what the Dotharki wore at their feast.

He was by Daenerys side as one of her blood riders and her most valued Companion. She would never say the love she had for Jon not while she was married, she was worried Drogo would take offence and kill Jon if that were to happen she felt like she would fling herself off a cliff she could not bear to lose Jon. She looked at Jon and he looked back at her smiling. She wondered if he would ever be a king and smiled as she imagined him with a crown on his head.

The feast as they called it was only meant for one; once Khal Drogo learned that Daenerys was carrying his child he would put her through the Dotharki traditions of a Khalessi to see if she will have a strong son or daughter. She was given a horses heart, she had to consume it all without bringing it back up to prove she was a worthy Khalessi and deserved to have a son who many was already calling "_**The stallion who will mount the world**_".

When Daenerys was given the heart, she eyed the blood dripping from it as it fell between her fingers, once she took her first bite it tasted rotten she found it tough to swallow it first try, but once she took the second bite from it the challenge of it faded.

Once she took her final bite she had but that last swallow then all she had to do was keep it down but she thought of the look on Drogo's face if she brought it back up, with that thought she suppressed it down and then she stood up and looked to Drogo face and he gave her a deep smile she had not seen since their wedding night.

She looked to where her blood riders were sat and she noticed only two of them were sat there and that was Jon and Aggo, her mind went to where could Jhogo be, when a voice answer "Daenerys".

Viserys walked into the tent covered in blood and with a bag in his hand and he looked straight to his sister and said "You seem to be down a rider" and gave a laughter that implanted horror in Dany.

"Where is Jhogo?" with that said he put his hand in the bag and pulled out a head and threw it to Daenerys. The head rolled in front of her until it stopped with the eyes looking at her she wanted to drop to her knees and cry but she was not a little girl anymore.

"Sorry sister, I couldn't bring the rest of him" .This made Jon think of the blood him and Jorah found earlier on the tree and on the ground. Jon stepped forward and asked Daenerys "may I have the honor of killing him for you my queen".

Daenerys turned to face Drogo and spoke in Dotharki, he looked at Jon and spoke which Dany translated back to him "You must not shed his blood", and Jon answered "How will I kill him if I cannot strike him?"

Drogo roared in Dotharki and two of his blood rider from the crowd ran at Viserys, one of them broke his arm sending him to his knees when Drogo walked over to the fire and dropped his gold medallion in the pot over the fire and watches the gold turn to yellowy liquid.

Drogo talks to Jon which Daenerys translate with "give him a golden crown fit for a king", with that said Jon walks towards the pot and lifts it brings it over to Viserys and seize

"Your crown, your grace"

Then pours in over Viserys, the gold burns his head Viserys never stopped screaming until you heard a conk on the ground and that's when it stopped.

Drogo commanded that his blood rider take Viserys body outside and chuck it where no one who ever find it, after the body was removed her went over to Daenerys and picked her up it his huge arms, and promised that there child would sit upon that throne and mount the world. Jon looked at Daenerys face she was staring at Drogo and smiling, Jon wondered if she wanted Drogo to give her the throne or him, then he heard Drogo shout in Dotharki.

"We leave at dawn".

* * *

please review.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. because of lack of imagination.

thanks to the followers and favorites of this story.

I will keep writing.

I have many chapters to continue the story so I hope you like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- Going back to Weteros.

Daenerys awoke at dawn to see her sun and stars fast asleep with his arm still around her waist, she gently picked up his arm and moved it aside, she stood up and looked down to gaze upon her dump now starting to show, she remembered the night before, eating the heart, Viserys throwing Jhogo head at her feet and what that got him when Jon poured liquid gold over his head, the hard noise it made when his head hit the ground only was eye was free so, she looked it to it and said "you are no dragon, for fire cannot kill a dragon". She got dressed into her dothraki dress and went out to look at the sunrise but saw Jon standing there his back to her just watching the sunrise so she went over to him.

Jon was standing there for hours he found that since last night he couldn't sleep the way he screamed, Jon thought is this what I will have to do every time someone threatens Daenerys, kill them with such brutality. Jon heard a sound behind him, he turned his head around and gave a faint smile but then remembered what he had to do for his queen, he said "Daenerys" in a troubled tone, she could tell that somethings was wrong so she walked up to him to offer comfort. When Daenerys was standing next to him she spoke first "everything alright", he turned to face her "no everything is not alright, I poured gold over your brothers head, I can still see his face when he knew the end was coming". Daenerys took his hand in hers "I too am troubled but Jon, he would have never been a fair king and he went too far this time I couldn't allow him not for this" Jon took his hand from hers "you do not understand I have shed blood in our sacred city". Daenerys moved closer to embrace Jon, "you did not shed his blood, the gold burned him" she heard "I am not talking about his". Daenerys looked into Jon eyes startled "who's" she said, Jon took a deep breath then spoke "after we kissed yesterday, I found myself struggling to control my feelings for you, so I went to find a quiet place, before I did something I regretted and I did just that".

Drogo stood outside walked outside his tent and gave a shout, Jon and Daenerys noticed everyone was starting to pack up their tents and when Drogo walked over them, never taken his eyes off Jon, Daenerys was starting to look worried she had never seen him so angry before not since last night.

Drogo stopped right in front on Jon he was a foot taller, he looked down on Jon. Daenerys went to get her handmaiden who spoke in dothraki, moments later she returned with Doreah who gave Jon a stare but he ignored it. Drogo started speaking which Doreah translated to Jon "you have broken the code of not shedding blood in our city" Jon anger had been building up since he first met Daenerys and with that he spoke "I was defending Doreah, your wife's handmaiden from a man who was twice her size". Drogo punched Jon sending him straight to the ground and continued to speak "the reason I don't kill you now is for the love my wife bears you but there is something you can do that will allow you to be back in my khalasar". Jon noticed he was bleeding from where his lip had split, he looked to Drogo and said "what is that", Drogo smiled and said "cross the poison sea and await our arrival, so we may take this iron throne" Daenerys tried to speak but Drogo wouldn't have any of it, he just walked back to his tent, she turned her gaze to Jon and said "let me talk to him, I know I can change his mind". Jon walked up to her and hugged her tightly and whispered "if you should not come to westeros, send a message to Illryio and I will find you" with that he cup her cheek and kissed her and then she noticed her was gone.

Jorah packed up his tent to find a note signed by Jon "Jorah I have been sent away to westeros, to await the arrival of the Drogo and Khaleesi, they march for the westeros, protect the Khaleesi at all costs she is the one who must be queen, It is time to tell her about your past best of luck Jon" Jorah stared at the note and made his way to tell Daenerys. He agreed with Jons note she will be queen with that thought he left to find Daenerys.

Daenerys was crying when people asked she said it was that the heat was too much for her skin they would get her fans to cool her down she would dismiss them immediately, she turned around to see a concerned looking Jorah staring her way "what is wrong my queen" she looked upon him and said "I am fine". He knelt down in front of her " you are not, its Jon isn't it" she looked up gazing upon her second most loyal companion "why was he sent away, he was protecting a women's honour". Jorah told Daenerys of the note, Jon left him and she spoke " he considers me a queen" that gave a hint of red to her cheeks which Jorah noticed " Khaleesi there is something else I must tell you concerning myself" Jorah told her the entire story of his exile from westeros. She looked into his eyes "I am glad you felt the courage to tell me, it means more than you think" Jorah felt like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. Drogo walked in and told Jorah to make sure he was packed we leave will leave in a few moments, Jorah left her tent feeling a great deal better than when he walked in, Drogo knelt before his teary wife "you don't need to worry moon of my life, Jon is strong he will make it and we will greet him with a army and take back your fathers throne" that made her smile but the thought of seeing Jon made her heart race.

Jon took his horse and rode day and night to the closest harbour where he knew the people who not grant him free passage, when he arrived at the docks after a day's ride he was exhausted all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, he looked around to see if a captain was going to westeros and only one was going there and it would take him to the dock closest to winterfell, Jon felt a rush of excitement he could see, Arya, Ned, Robb and Bran and everyone else he loved before he left but then he heard a voice in his head " what will happen if you return, will you ever come back to me" he turned to see a Daenerys he said "you're not real, you are with Drogo". Dany spoke "yes I am with him in physical body but my heart longs for you , Jon don't leave me" Jon turned his back and uttered " I will never leave you but when we next see each other, I shall have an army for my queen, my love" he moved forward to see what the price would be sail to westeros , the man said " ten silver stags" Jon dipped his hand into his pocket and noticed he only had coppers, the main said "no money not entry or if you're a little short there are other ways you can earn money" Jons eye brow raised at that " what do you mean" the man laughed "there is a tourney taking place on this ship before I leave for westeros, the winner gets free passage and 50 gold dragons" Jon though of what he could buy with that and it would save his selling his possessions , "sign me up" Jon said the man gave Jon a dark look, and Jon knew he was in for trouble.

Daenerys rode next to Drogo at the front of the khalasar where the queen belonged, she thought of how Jon was told to leave a day before; she wondered what he was doing. She looked over her shoulder to see Jorah muttering something under his breath " a copper for your thoughts" he looked up at her " it's nothing your grace" she didn't looked fooled " obviously something is that matter what is it?". He rode up so he was right next to her "I think Drogo had other intentions for sending Jon to westeros yesterday, before you left your tent I saw Jon and Drogo discussing something although I couldn't understand what" she raised her head "you think he sent him there not for the reason he said" she shouted "we make camp her".

Jon stepped on board the ship to notice there were 5 more people who wanted that gold and free passage he eyed them all and each one looked more ruthless than the last, one of them had a scar where a dagger had went through his eye brow and straight thru his eye lid, Jon thought how painful that must have been but the man didn't show any hint of pain. The main announced how there would be 3 rounds every time a fighter kills the other they will advance until there is only one winner and he will get the gold and the passage.

Jon was called was to fight in the first round, the man had a rusted axe and did not seem to care what weapon Jon had he just gave him a smile, Jon thought back to his fight with Haggo and how he had to play defensive," not anymore" he said the man's eye brow raised at that comment and next thing he saw Jon was in front of him, Jon swung his arakh aiming at the man and sliced him in two blood leaking on the deck. The others looked at it 3 of them ran away screaming how they did not want to die, only one man remained there, he had no nose. Jon asked the man's name and he was answered with Rorge, that name made Jon last and Rorge went Red he charged at Jon, Jon dodged and thought rather than kill him, he would humiliate him after he dodged Jon kicked him in the back sending him towards the edge, and falling into the water.

Jon walked over to the man and said "I will take my 50 dragons and free passage and we are leaving now" the man sulked over to the bag of gold and placed it in his hand and said "fine have you stuff ready" and shouted departing for westeros anyone else want a ride no one answered he set sail and all Jon could think about was how would he tell everyone what he had been doing the last few months and the wall would not be a good enough excuse.

Drogo and Daenerys came across a village where there blood riders sprinted away to see if any treasure awaited them in the village but she knew what the dothraki did when they plundered a village, they will take anything of value and rape any women they could find. She was riding down the path when she saw Qotho he was the fiercest of Drogo riders since the fall of Haggo, throwing him on this women, she intervened telling him that see would become another of her handmaidens, he muttered something then ran off when he saw another women. Daenerys spoke to her "are you alright, what is your name". The women replied with "Mirri Maz Durr my queen".

Later after the village was plundered Drogo was sat down with Daenerys next to him, Qotho walked to the middle of the tent and spoke in dothraki " your wife took my prize" Drogo laughed " your prize, you mounted other women did you not" Qotho face went redder " I do not care if she is your wife, you have grown soft". Drogo stood up when he heard that "you forget who you are speaking to boy", Qotho took his weapon and shouted "you let that blood rider go, you are not fit to lead this khalasar" he pointed his weapon at Drogo's chest. Drogo looked down and walked forward as the blade pierced his flesh, Qotho attempted to slash at Drogo but he was too quick at him as Drogo dodged each attempt, he then moved his hand to disarm Qotho arms and shattered the bone causing him to drop his weapon to the floor and Drogo picked up the weapon and put it to Qotho throat and said "say hello to the great stallion" and with that slashed his throat spraying blood every all over him. Daenerys felt a sense of pride that the khal killed him, her thoughts moved to wonder about Jon is he safe she thought.

Jon had never been a fan of being on the water for too long, he wondered how Theon could spend hours on boats, it was all he talked about when they were growing up and how his father would eventually take the iron throne. Jon didn't understand why everyone wanted the throne, a sense of power, accomplishment or just being able to do whatever you wanted, he did not care much for it but he would help take it for Daenerys. His heart raced every time he thought of her, what she looked like, smelled like the feeling he got when he was in the same room with her, she was his reason for surviving he would not let her down.

Jon was woken as soon as they docked, he opened his sleepy eyes and said "what are we here", the man nodded "come on its time for you to leave", with that said Jon went over to the bag that carried everything he could not carry on him. He exited his cabin smelling the fresh air he thought it's good to be home. Jon looked at the gold he won and lucky enough there was a stable not too far from the docks on a few minutes' walk he went to the man and asked for his fastest horse, the man told him 3 golden dragons, Jon put his hand in the bag picked up 3 coins and handed the manone winner and he will get the gold and the passage.

Jon was called was to fight in the first round, the man had a rusted axe and did not seem to care what weapon Jon had he just gave him a smile, Jon thought back to his fight with Haggo and how he had to play defensive," not anymore" he said the man's eye brow raised at that comment and next thing he saw Jon was in front of him, Jon swung his arakh aiming at the man and sliced him in two blood leaking on the deck. The others looked at it 3 of them ran away screaming how they did not want to die, only one man remained there, he had no nose. Jon asked the man's name and he was answered with Rorge, that name made Jon last and Rorge went Red he charged at Jon, Jon dodged and thought rather than kill him, he would humiliate him after he dodged Jon kicked him in the back sending him towards the edge, and falling into the water.

Jon walked over to the man and said "I will take my 50 dragons and free passage and we are leaving now" the man sulked over to the bag of gold and placed it in his hand and said "fine have you stuff ready" and shouted departing for westeros anyone else want a ride no one answered he set sail and all Jon could think about was how would he tell everyone what he had been doing the last few months and the wall would not be a good enough excuse.

Drogo and Daenerys came across a village where there blood riders sprinted away to see if any treasure awaited them in the village but she knew what the dothraki did when they plundered a village, they will take anything of value and rape any women they could find. She was riding down the path when she saw Qotho he was the fiercest of Drogo riders since the fall of Haggo, throwing him on this women, she intervened telling him that see would become another of her handmaidens, he muttered something then ran off when he saw another women. Daenerys spoke to her "are you alright, what is your name". The women replied with "Mirri Maz Durr my queen".

Later after the village was plundered Drogo was sat down with Daenerys next to him, Qotho walked to the middle of the tent and spoke in dothraki " your wife took my prize" Drogo laughed " your prize, you mounted other women did you not" Qotho face went redder " I do not care if she is your wife, you have grown soft". Drogo stood up when he heard that "you forget who you are speaking to boy", Qotho took his weapon and shouted "you let that blood rider go, you are not fit to lead this khalasar" he pointed his weapon at Drogo's chest. Drogo looked down and walked forward as the blade pierced his flesh, Qotho attempted to slash at Drogo but he was too quick at him as Drogo dodged each attempt, he then moved his hand to disarm Qotho arms and shattered the bone causing him to drop his weapon to the floor and Drogo picked up the weapon and put it to Qotho throat and said "say hello to the great stallion" and with that slashed his throat spraying blood every all over him. Daenerys felt a sense of pride that the khal killed him, her thoughts moved to wonder about Jon is he safe she thought.

Jon had never been a fan of being on the water for too long, he wondered how Theon could spend hours on boats, it was all he talked about when they were growing up and how his father would eventually take the iron throne. Jon didn't understand why everyone wanted the throne, a sense of power, accomplishment or just being able to do whatever you wanted, he did not care much for it but he would help take it for Daenerys. His heart raced every time he thought of her, what she looked like, smelled like the feeling he got when he was in the same room with her, she was his reason for surviving he would not let her down.

Jon was woken as soon as they docked, he opened his sleepy eyes and said "what are we here", the man nodded "come on its time for you to leave", with that said Jon went over to the bag that carried everything he could not carry on him. He exited his cabin smelling the fresh air he thought it's good to be home. Jon looked at the gold he won and lucky enough there was a stable not too far from the docks on a few minutes' walk he went to the man and asked for his fastest horse, the man told him 3 golden dragons, Jon put his hand in the bag picked up 3 coins and handed the manone winner and he will get the gold and the passage.

Jon was called was to fight in the first round, the man had a rusted axe and did not seem to care what weapon Jon had he just gave him a smile, Jon thought back to his fight with Haggo and how he had to play defensive," not anymore" he said the man's eye brow raised at that comment and next thing he saw Jon was in front of him, Jon swung his arakh aiming at the man and sliced him in two blood leaking on the deck. The others looked at it 3 of them ran away screaming how they did not want to die, only one man remained there, he had no nose. Jon asked the man's name and he was answered with Rorge, that name made Jon last and Rorge went Red he charged at Jon, Jon dodged and thought rather than kill him, he would humiliate him after he dodged Jon kicked him in the back sending him towards the edge, and falling into the water.

Jon walked over to the man and said "I will take my 50 dragons and free passage and we are leaving now" the man sulked over to the bag of gold and placed it in his hand and said "fine have you stuff ready" and shouted departing for westeros anyone else want a ride no one answered he set sail and all Jon could think about was how would he tell everyone what he had been doing the last few months and the wall would not be a good enough excuse.

Drogo and Daenerys came across a village where there blood riders sprinted away to see if any treasure awaited them in the village but she knew what the dothraki did when they plundered a village, they will take anything of value and rape any women they could find. She was riding down the path when she saw Qotho he was the fiercest of Drogo riders since the fall of Haggo, throwing him on this women, she intervened telling him that see would become another of her handmaidens, he muttered something then ran off when he saw another women. Daenerys spoke to her "are you alright, what is your name". The women replied with "Mirri Maz Durr my queen".

Later after the village was plundered Drogo was sat down with Daenerys next to him, Qotho walked to the middle of the tent and spoke in dothraki " your wife took my prize" Drogo laughed " your prize, you mounted other women did you not" Qotho face went redder " I do not care if she is your wife, you have grown soft". Drogo stood up when he heard that "you forget who you are speaking to boy", Qotho took his weapon and shouted "you let that blood rider go, you are not fit to lead this khalasar" he pointed his weapon at Drogo's chest. Drogo looked down and walked forward as the blade pierced his flesh, Qotho attempted to slash at Drogo but he was too quick at him as Drogo dodged each attempt, he then moved his hand to disarm Qotho arms and shattered the bone causing him to drop his weapon to the floor and Drogo picked up the weapon and put it to Qotho throat and said "say hello to the great stallion" and with that slashed his throat spraying blood every all over him. Daenerys felt a sense of pride that the khal killed him, her thoughts moved to wonder about Jon is he safe she thought.

Jon had never been a fan of being on the water for too long, he wondered how Theon could spend hours on boats, it was all he talked about when they were growing up and how his father would eventually take the iron throne. Jon didn't understand why everyone wanted the throne, a sense of power, accomplishment or just being able to do whatever you wanted, he did not care much for it but he would help take it for Daenerys. His heart raced every time he thought of her, what she looked like, smelled like the feeling he got when he was in the same room with her, she was his reason for surviving he would not let her down.

Jon was woken as soon as they docked, he opened his sleepy eyes and said "what are we here", the man nodded "come on its time for you to leave", with that said Jon went over to the bag that carried everything he could not carry on him. He exited his cabin smelling the fresh air he thought it's good to be home. Jon looked at the gold he won and lucky enough there was a stable not too far from the docks on a few minutes' walk he went to the man and asked for his fastest horse, the man told him 3 golden dragons, Jon put his hand in the bag picked up 3 coins and handed the man them, the man seemed happy with that Jon rode for winterfell he should be there with in the hour.

Jorah never left Daenerys side when he had the choice, he knew she wanted Jon here by her side but he has been sent away for his actions in Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys was growing unhappy by the day; she started to send him away for hours at a time. The village did not offer much entertainment most of their people had been killed when the dothraki looted it but then Jorah saw a man in a dark robe but couldn't quite make out his face; the man waved his hand to bring Jorah followed when he did the man went down an alleyway. Jorah followed the man in the robe until it was almost too dark to see and with that he heard a voice "are you Jorah of house Mormont" he answered and are you", the man pulled out a dagger and said "the spider sends his regards". The main lunged towards Jorah, but was caught before he could connect; Jorah said "did you not know that you should never make a bear angry". Jorah grabbed the man's head still holding his hand where he tried to stab him and he smashed his head against the wall and left a stain on the wall. Jorah went to find the Daenerys to tell her about the assassin.

Jon arrived at winterfell to find no one in the courtyard he shouted hello, no one answered, Jon decided he would go explore to see if he could find anyone, everything looked fine no sign of a siege or any kind of attack. Jon thought he would try the great hall first maybe they were at fast, he looked upon those giant wooden doors, he pushed the doors open to see a friendly face. Bran was at the end of the great hall, he was sat in between maester Luwin and Rickon. Hodor had his own table for he was a giant compared to everyone else. Jon gave a shout to Bran and the way his face lit up when he saw his brother he shouted back to him "Jon" then he shouted for Hodor to come and pick him up and take him over to Jon. Hodor said "Hodor" and done what bran asked, when Bran was carried over to Jon he told him about the fall and what happened to Ned that made Jon cry. Bran told him what Robb was doing leading the north against the Lannister's. Jon told Bran about where has been, what he has been doing and about Daenerys and how much he loved her, the only thing bran could say was "just like a knight's tale" and how he wish he could have a story like that. Jon put his hand on his head and told him "we all have our destiny Bran, now little brother where is Robb".

Jorah made his way back to Daenerys and told her of the assassin that had come to take his life he knew he would have to tell her the whole story now; he sat her down and told her that he was sent here to gather information on her, but he refused to send anything saying how he was fully devoted to her and would never want anything to harm her. She was furious at the start, but looked into his eyes and whispered in his ear "you will never betray me again or you will die" when she took her head away from his ear she smiled at seeing the fear in his eyes and told him to leave.

Daenerys noticed the sun was getting hotter by the day and Drogo seemed to be getting weaker, she could tell every time she looked at him, his eyes looking hardly being able to stay open until when it happened he fell from his horse, she stopped everyone, dismounted from her horse and ran to his side she called for Jon but Jorah came and reminded her where he was. Jorah noticed how much in pain she was over losing Jon. Daenerys told them to make camp; they are not moving until their khal is fit to ride.

Jon left Winterfell once Bran finally told him where his army was stationed they were close to Riverrun. Jon heard of the battle of whispering wood and who they took prisoner "the famous Jaime Lannister" he said known throughout Westeros for his swordsmanship and being the man who stabbed Aerys Targaryen through the back during the rebellion of Robert Baratheon who went to war for a women who did not love him my mother he thought.

Jon dismounted his horse when he arrived at Robbs camp, gave it to one of the stable boys who gave him a peculiar glance but Jon took no notice and walked forward to Robbs tent. He brushed past the curtains to see Robb looking at a war table discussing strategies with Theon and Roose Bolton, Robb raised his head to look at his bastard2 half-brother, he walked forward arms open reading to hug Jon "how long has it been" he said "too long Robb, I need to discuss something with you its urgent". Robb raised his hand dismissing Theon and Roose they walked out not before Jon got a comment from Theon "bastard" Jon did not care enough to answer him back, "Robb this may be hard to hear but just listen, I am not Neds bastard, I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, your aunt" Robbs jaw dropped "so you're not my brother, but my cousin why have you come back cousin". Jon walked around the tent "my aunt she needs allies for when she returns to claim the throne and more importantly we need your help" Robb laughed at that "my help where were you when Joffrey went calling for my father's head". Jon struggled to stand and walked over to the chair and sat "Ned was an honourable man", "join us Robb we can take down the Lannister once and for all" Robb looked to Jon "you sound like a man in love". Jon stood up and rested his hand on the war table I do love her but it is forbidden but that has not stopped us, I want her to sit upon that throne but when she comes to westeros, we will need allies will you join us Robb". Robb walked around to Jon rested his hands on his shoulder "we shall take down the Lannister but I will not take my army from westeros, we will be here when you return" with that said Robb took him to see Jaime Lannister.

Daenerys rested in her tent, nursing Drogo back to health, days since he fallen from his horse, his blood riders had told her once he is dead she will be nothing, she did not like that comment and raised so she was staring him straight in the face " I carry his child in me, the one who will mount the world, lay wastes to army's and cities alike" they left and started shouted at the khalasar "our khal will be dead, we must be led by a man who is fit to ride" most of her people left with them, her eyes were becoming heavy so she went to rest her head on her suns and stars chest only, to awake to him motionless, his eyes stared at the roof of their tent, she wept tears for him. She left her tent to find Mirri and see if she could do anything to bring her love back to life.

Jorah walked in Daenerys tent to see her weeping over Drogo body, she raised her head to look at him "Jorah he is dead, the infection from the wound, what will we do without him to lead us, most of them have left already, what will Jon think when we do not go to westeros, I won't see him again" more tears were forming in her eyes. Jorah approached her "Dany he might of went to see him cousins the starks, I will send a raven, if you wish" she nodded "do it I need him back here, we won't survive without a leader but until, he comes back to us I will lead the remainder of my people". Jorah looked at her, she saw admiration and love in his eyes, "go" she said, "you have a raven to send" with that Jorah left her tent to find a suitable raven for the trip.

Mirri Maz Durr walked into Daenerys tent "you asked for me my queen". Daenerys wiped away her tears "can you bring back my sun and stars", Mirri nodded "there is something I can do, but you won't like it". Dany looked stunned "what must I give to have my sun and stars back" Mirri showed a wicked grin "your baby, a life for a life". Daenerys rubbed her stomach thinking whether the price was worth it, she would lose her child but Drogo could give her another, she thought of if she left Drogo dead she could have her child and Jon by her side. She knew what she had to do "bring back my sun and stars". Mirri told her to lie down and gave her some essence of nightshade to put her to sleep; it would be painless as long as she slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Aftermath

Jon looked at Jaime Lannister and said "this is the famous swordsman I have heard about" Robb laughed at that "all famous swordsmen are worth shit when they are chained up". Robb introduced grey wind his faithful companion and trusted friend, Jon looked at grey wind and thought it's a wolf but then felt him nuzzle his hand which shocked Robb because he never showed that kind of affection to no one else except him, Robb smiled non the less "Jon after you left father found a dire wolf which is rare because they are normally not meant to be anywhere close to here". Jon still stroking grey wind, he saw that mentioning his father was tough for Robb, Jon spoke out "I am sorry I was not here Robb if I had known" Robb interrupted him "if you were at the wall you would have known". Jon felt anger rise in him it was not his choice to be told the truth about his birth when they heard Jaime attempt they both turned their heads to him.

Jaime once a famous swordsman now covered in his own shit and sometimes forced to drink his own piss rather than die of thirst "I heard you both were talking about dead Ned" that got a reaction out of Robb he told grey wind to attack at his leg and grey wind did just that biting Jaime's leg, when Robb had heard enough of Jaime's screams he called grey wind off and just like that he was back at Robbs side. Jon wanted to a closer look at him and walked towards him when Robb moved his arm out to stop him from moving forward "Jon the last people who got too close to this thing lost their lives" he wanted to be able to call Jon brother but could not now that he knew the truth about him, Jon looked at Robb then back at Jaime who just had a smile as he stared at Jon.

Jon heard a voice from behind that he thought he would never hear he turned to her and spoke "Catelyn" he looked at him as if she was staring at his soul "you cannot be here, you were sent across the narrow sea before Ned" she felt like she wanted to weep but would give Jaime the satisfaction of seeing vulnerable. Robb asked her if he might have a word with her and Jon in his tent and with that said they walked there leaving Jaime in his shit for another night.

Daenerys awoke feeling lighter she moved her hand down to her belly when she felt stitches, she threw the covers off her and saw a line from just under her breasts down to her stomach, she called for Ser Jorah he took a moment but entered her tent "my queen" he said then knelt in front of her, "rise" she told him "did you find a raven to send to Jon" he rose and said "I did the message is sent". She tried to stand but could not muster the strength and when he noticed she was going to fall he grabbed onto her "my queen" he said , she rose her hand to brush down his face "call me Dany" he sat her down on her bed and began to inform of what the letters contents were.

To Jon

Daenerys has fallen ill, Drogo has passed and she grieves for him, You must return she needs you I fear I am not strong enough to stop

She, most of her khalasar has left her we will head for the closest city to

Us I believe it is Qarth but if we are not there meet us in Yunkai, the unsullied Are there fierce warrior who do not know the meaning of fear, we will wait for You please hurry, your friend Jorah.

Daenerys looked at him "you told him I was ill" she turned her head, Jorah thought this would be the best time to speak "I know you love him Dany" she turned her head back to him almost instantly "I do not love him" she tried to say honestly but she knew from the bottom of her heart that was not true "Jorah what am I meant to do, he was a squire and I am a queen" he put a hand on her shoulder and thought back to when he told Jon about his past and turned his head down to look upon her face with the beautiful violet eyes, he knew he could " titles should not matter Dany if you love him, be with him it won't matter what others think" she raised her hand to put on top of Jorah and her mind went to thinking about what will happen when she sees Jon again.

It started to rain just as they got into Robbs tent Jon thought of Jaime surrounded by his wet shit although he did not have any anger towards him other than what he said about Ned, Jaime was one of the most important people in Westeros that made him a very valuable bargaining chip.

Robb closed the curtains to his tent they were a dark shade of Brown, he looked at Jon and Catelyn "mother I have learned that Jon is not my father's bastard" she nodded "I know Robb, Ned told me just before Jon left for across the narrow sea" she turned her gaze to Jon "where is it you went" he replied "Pentos to a man called Illryio" she asked him if that was the merchant and Jon nodded because truthfully he did not know that much about him himself.

Robb did not know what shocked him more the thought of his mother knowing who Jon was and not telling him or the fact of how they were having a conversation and were not clawing at each other's throats "mother you knew and did not tell me" she lowered her head "Ned told me not to tell anyone and after he was killed I did not wanted to break my promise to him". Robb saw the reason in that and could not blame her. Theon poked his head through the curtains and told Robb how there was a small unit of Lannister's not too far nearby, Robb told him to ready some men but keep it small we do not want to give wind of our attack; Theon nodded and moved his head out. Robb asked Jon if he ready for a fight, Jon replied with "fight alongside my cousin sure" unsheathing his arakh, Robb told Catelyn they would not be long and with that they were gone.

Daenerys rested a while to gather her strength, she thought back to her baby and how it was gone and shouted for Jorah he came swiftly "yes my queen" she used all her strength to sit herself up the stitches felt like they were ripping themselves out "go get Mirri I want to know what I bought with my child's life". Jorah returned with Mirri she spoke "how are you my queen" Daenerys told her to show her to Drogo she gave a slight nod and told her to follow her, Mirri left the tent to show her what she bought with her child's life. Jorah was about to leave when he heard Dany call him and help her put on some clothes, he walked towards her and put his firm hands on her hips while she put the dress over her head and it went down her slim body, Jorah admired her he knew he could never have her as his other, but he would do anything she commanded of him. Daenerys noticed him staring at her and blushed "Jorah I am a little young for you" he snapped out of his daze "Daenerys I meant no offence" she raised her hand to her lips and giggled a bit "how could I take offence, I have been told I am beautiful by my handmaidens and its one of the qualities Drogo was so taken by". Jorah knew everything she said was true he let her hold onto him as he escorted her to where Drogo was.

When she saw he she felt like she wanted to run to him and rest her head on his chest, but all she could do was tell Jorah to walk a little faster and that he did, he stopped right in front of him she dropped onto his knees, looking into his once loving eyes all she saw was nothingness, his pupils did not even change from the light, she felt a great anger rise from her stomach and she turned her gaze to Mirri "you said if I gave you my child you would bring him back", Mirri look astonished "what do you mean he is back". Daenerys raised her hands to her head "this is not living he is not the man, I loved he is a shell", Mirri laughed " he is exactly what I told you he would be, living nothing else you knew what would happen, you should of known better than to trust a women who's village you just put to waste".

Daenerys turned her head to Jorah and he moved back a half step from the rage dwelling in her eyes she told him "take her away now, I will deal with her later" Jorah nodded and took Mirri by the arm away from. Daenerys put her hand on the face of the man she once called husband she knew what she had to do, she called for one of her handmaidens and Doreah came within a few moments "yes Khaleesi" Daenerys told her to go and grab a pillow and bring it to her, Doreah gave her a bizarre look but went away to grab a pillow none the less, she returned a few moments later with one. Daenerys told her to lay Drogo down on the dirt and she did just that, Daenerys pressed the pillow over his fast to stop him breathing, Doreah started shrieking "no, no what are you doing", Daenerys had tears forming in her eyes "this is not living, Doreah do you not understand he is not a man like this he must pass on to the other world" with that said she took the pillow off his face, a tear dropped from her face and landed on his cheek, he was dead again she thought my love died twice and with that she called Doreah over to her to comfort her.

Jon was alongside Robb he had always wanted to go to battle with Robb ever since he was younger to feel like a stark but Ned always kept his training away from Robb and Theon afraid that he would damage the pretty face of the first born. Jon thought back to his fight with Haggo the first man he killed and how he wore his arakh this was one of the highest honour to be giving among the dothraki he missed his tribe but more importantly he missed Daenerys her lips, her touch he knew he would not die today he would make it back to her and finally tell her the truth about himself but how would she take it both of them being Targaryen's would you find it weird how Jon has been lusting after her since there first kiss in the fields. Robb gave a light tap on the shoulder to tell Jon the plan "I will send grey wind in first to pick off any scouts who might be where we cannot see them" Jon nodded unsheathing his arakh, grey wind return shortly with blood on his muzzle he wiped his face on Robbs cheek, he gave a light chuckle. Jon moved his hand to pat grey wind on the head he closed, Robb told him "how he always did like being patted on his head and scratched behind his ears". Jon asked if it was time to move but Robb looked at grey wind "is that all of them boy" Grey wind acted like he could understand and nodded his head.

Robb only wanted to take Jon and Theon who he got to kneel on a vantage point because he was best with the bow and arrow and would be needed if any archers would be close enough to take one of them out, Theon did not like being kept out the action but gave Jon an irritated glare, Jon did not care what Theon thought anymore since being with the dothraki he learned if one man had a problem with another he made it known not cower behind stares and glares, but Theon was too much of a coward to make his problem known.

Robb and Jon advanced on the camp they hid behind a wall, Robb looked to see if anyone would see them if they advanced but before they left he tasked one side of the camp to his Edmure his mother's Brother he had never disappointed him yet he knew stealth was the key, Robb looked up to see a man with a bow he pointed up so Theon could see who he was pointing at and pulled back his arrow and sent it straight through the man's heart it looked like but either way he was down. Robb told Jon to go around and deal with the left side of the camp he handed him his dagger and told him to not be too reckless, Jon gave him a smile and took the dagger from his hand and disappeared into the darkness.

Jon crouched as he made his way towards the tents he poked his head through the curtains and saw all the men asleep, he slowly made his way towards the men and knelt besides them put his hand over the man's mouth grabbed the dagger and opened his throat blood oozed from his neck on to the floor. Jon looked at the puddle the man made and could not believe this is what it had come to but each kill makes it easier he thought and so he went to work on the others in the tent, when he finished on the last one a man entered and shouted "ALARM" Jon felt like his heart began to race he dropped the dagger to the ground pulled his arakh from its holster and slashed at the man's chest causing his guts to plunge to the floor the man fell shortly after, Jon walked out expecting more men to be there but saw Robb with grey wind but his side and said "what took you so long" Jon scratched his head "I am out of practise" and gave a chuckle after but Robb saw through it "did you kill anyone across the narrow sea" Jon handed him his arakh to show him his prize for the first man he killed, Robb admired it "you need a whetstone for this cousin" Jon knew it had been a while and you had to take care of your weapons if you wanted them to last and keep their sharpness "Robb can we go back to camp, I need rest for tomorrow" Robb nodded and handed his back his weapon "let's go, we can talk more in the morning" Robb gave a shout to Theon and they made their way back to camp.

Daenerys asked her people to gather enough branches to make a pyre to burn Drogo body so he might move to the other side, most people did nothing but when she herself started to help they followed her example and soon enough they had the wood needed and started making the pyre when it was done she would return to her tent. Daenerys picked up one of her dragon eggs and put it in the fire, it was stone so it would not be damaged from the heat. She picked it up from the fire when one of her handmaidens told her "Khaleesi no you will burn yourself" she herself touched the egg and made a small scream to not attract attention. This caused Daenerys to look at her hands and see scale marks from the heat of the egg and then she turned her head to her hands and nothing she was unburnt.

Daenerys told her to go get her hands looked at and send Jorah in on her way out she did not talk against only gave a nod and walked out and Jorah walked in "yes Dany" he said, she smiled at that and wondered why Jon sometimes struggled to call her Dany but she averted her attention back to Jorah "I will be burning Drogo body later and I want you to attack Mirri to it as well she betrayed us and must learn the price of betrayal", Jorah spoke out against her first time he done that "are you sure that's wise Dany, think about what would Jon say if he was here" Danys eyes widened and she walked towards him raising her voice slightly "I am your queen don't question my decision and how dare you bring Jon into this, he is not here he has no say". The anger went from Dany at the thought of Jon "I am sorry Jorah I did not mean that, I miss him so much, any word from the raven" Jorah told her "no but it should arrive soon, I sent the fastest one we had and I told him to meet us in Qarth or Yunkai". Dany sat back down "Jorah what am I meant to do with no Drogo or Jon I cannot lead this khalasar I am not strong enough" Jorah felt saddened how she could not see what he saw " you are a strong women Dany you will survive this because Jon is fighting for you in Westeros and I know when he gets that letter that he will rush back here" Dany told him thanks and dismissed him they had a funeral to get ready for, when he left she said to herself "tonight the dragons shall be born or I shall perish".

The rain had stopped when Jon woke up he had a reasonably comfy bed compared to what he was used to, the ground was not a welcoming place, he got up looking at his blood rider outfit he looked at it feeling pride, the challenge he had to overcome to earn it, he dressed himself then departed to find Robb. When he made his way from the tent he heard a voice, he turned around to see who it was "lady Catelyn" he said, she was a lot friendlier to him than what she was in the past probably because he was not his late husband's bastard but more a child who he saved from death at the hands of Robert "how are you Jon" she said warmly. Jon asked her if she wanted to walk with him to Robbs tent she nodded smiling, "so how was it across the narrow sea" she asked him and he did not know what to say definitely not tell her that he was in love with his aunty, then he remembered the fight with Haggo. He took a deep breath "when I was over there I got involved in a khalasar and the horse lord wanted me to be a blood rider, but I had to fight one of his and kill him to become one" Catelyn gasped "but you killed him". Jon showed her the scar on his shoulder when he was struck it had healed by now but still a painful reminder that she should have fought faster.

When they reached Robbs tent a man was running at them when he got to them he started panting he was not a very slim man but was not a fat man "are you Jon" he said still panting "yes" Jon replied, the man held a little scroll out to Jon. Jon took it eyeing its contents.

To Jon

Daenerys has fallen ill, Drogo has passed and she grieves for him, You must return she needs you I fear I am not strong enough to stop She, most of her khalasar has left her we will head for the closest city to Us I believe it is Qarth but if we are not there meet us in Yunkai, the unsullied Are there fierce warrior who do not know the meaning of fear, we will wait for You please hurry, your friend Jorah.

He turned his head to face Catelyn "I got to tell Robb I am leaving at once", Catelyn stared at Jon as he walked into Robbs tent leaving the man stood there, and she followed closely behind him. Robb was around his war table with Roose Bolton and Theon they all looked at Jon only Robb greeted him "good morning brother" Jon looked at him strangely obviously he won't tell them so he went along with it "morning" he said plainly, "can I talk to you alone" he said, Robb told them to return shortly Roose Bolton did not take no offence but Theon shot Jon another glare, Jon had enough so he stepped in front of Theon "have you got a problem with me" he told Theon. Robb looked at Jon and gave a silent leave it alone, Jon stepped aside Theon still smirking as he walked out.

What is so important Jon, he handed Robb the note and Robb looked it up and down a few times to make sure he was reading it right, "is this true" he said "yes" Jon replied I must head back, I need to make sure she is ok. Robb knew the love he bared for her and did nothing to try and stop him, he walked over to Jon and gave him a hug "this will not be the last time we see each other, don't die over there" Jon chucked a bit "I will try not to". Robb handed him back the note and Jon turned to lady Catelyn "goodbye" he said she hugged him "you may not of been my son, but you make me proud Jon" she said. Robb walked him to his horse and handed him so supplies to get him to the harbour Jon told him money was no problem and showed him the gold dragons, Robb smirked at seeing them "have safe travels ", Jon nodded and galloped his horse away from the camp he thought how many times would he have to say farewell to people he loved, it never gets any easier and with he rode for the harbour should be there before nightfall.

Daenerys woke up, she fell asleep after Jorah left her earlier, and she looked outside to see the wood for the pyre had been stacked and on top was Drogo body, she called what remained of her khalasar to her and they came and looked at her, she spoke to them "Drogo died of the wound he sustained, we will burn his body to send him to the great beyond where he will ride endlessly". She signalled for Jorah to bring Mirri and he did "this one said she could bring him back to life and she turned on us sacrificed my child, so we will burn her tonight, Jorah tie her to post I want to have a word with her first".

Jorah made sure she was tightly tied up and then stepped back Daenerys walked towards her "why did you do this I saved you", Mirri laughed "saved me before you came along, I had been raped 3 times and your people destroyed my temple where I saved people, they took something from me so I took something from them" Mirri look at Daenerys stomach "does it hurt like something you love was ripped from you". Daenerys had nothing more to say to her, she stepped away "hand me a torch" she said looking at Jorah, he handed her one and she threw it between the logs and watched as the flame slowly rose and when the fire reached Mirri she began to scream.

Daenerys walked into her tent and came out holding the three dragon eggs, she walked over to Jorah "I am there mother, I shall walk into the fire and birth them" she tried to walk away when Jorah grabbed her arm "Khaleesi no don't for the love Jon bears you and I" she would of moved her hand to brush his cheek but she smiled instead "Jorah I cannot be burnt by the fire for I have blood of the dragon" with that he let her go and she slowly walked into the fire "Jon where are you?" he said.

Jon rode for hours to get to the harbour Daenerys I am coming please be safe he thought his mind went to what would happen if he saw her again, would he kiss her, embrace her but to feel her soft skin against his that is all he wanted, he kicked the side of his horse to make it go fast, when he saw the dock and one boat blowing the horn to depart, "No" Jon shouted as he made his way toward the harbour he got to the dock, "wait" he said the man saw him and lowered the draw bridge. The man looked at him strange "where you want to go" he said, Jon got off his horse and told him he wanted to go to Pentos but the man shook his head I am not heading to Pentos I am going to Qarth. Jon looked at the note and nodded "that's fine" he said "how much will it cost for a cabin" the man told him 10 gold dragons thinking he could not afford it, Jon grabbed 10 dragons from his pouch and handed them to the man he also asked if food was included the man nodded, Jon went to get settled in his cabin when the man told him it food would be served in an hour, hope you like squid with that the man let him leave. Jon entered the cabin to see a feathered bed and a desk and a nice carpet, he dumped his bag in the corner and led on the bed waiting for dinner and thinking about Daenerys.

Morning

The pyre had burned out and Jorah and everyone else had fallen asleep on the ground when they heard s voice "wake up my people" their eyes opened in amazement and they looked upon Daenerys with 3 dragons on her one of them was on her shoulder screeching as he stretched his wings. Jorah walked towards her and he knelt before her saying "blood of my blood" and with that everyone followed him and knelt before her she thought of how Jon would feel seeing her with these dragons she smiled and shouted "Jorah where is the closest place to us for shelter", he looked up at her "Qarth my queen", she said "my people we head for Qarth".

**I hope that you had like it.**

**Im looking for beta. or help in my writing, reading the reviews of my lacck of punctuation and they are right. Losing yourself in the story and forgotten.**

**please review.**

**Im welcoming comment of the story, **

**also am writinng other story for hunger games Not giving up) possible title there will update next week. And next month a crossover.**

**Next chapter next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, sorry for the late update.**

**I had to change many things and redoit the sexual scene in this chapter so I hope you ike it. **

Chapter 10 the mirrage of the ice prince and the dragon queen.

Jon never liked boats he would tolerate them because it was the only way he could get to across the narrow sea to look upon his beloved Daenerys, he remembered the last time he spoke to her after, he had to kill Viserys she seemed grateful but sad as well, then Drogo came and sent him away to Westeros. Jon left his cabin to ask the man how much longer it should be until they reached Qarth, the man grunted "why what await you in Qarth", Jon did not answer so the man guessed "ah a girl", Jon knew that every time someone did not speak it was normally because of a girl. The man told his first mate to hold the wheel while he went down to speak to Jon, he trotted down the steps "Jon is it", Jon nodded, the man patted him on the back "we shall arrive in the morning, for some more gold I could make introductions for you with my boss". Jon was intrigued "who was your boss" he asked, the man smiled "his name is Xaro Xhoan Daxos, he also calls himself kind of Qarth". Jon told him "I will pay you the gold once introductions are made" the man did not seem to like that but Jon did not care, he then walked off returning to his cabin waiting for morning to come.

Daenerys walked at the head of her khalasar, the sands were red and bones scattered everywhere human and animal alike, she knew they would not last long if they could not pick up the pace but most of her khalasar was elderly men and frightened women and children she had to be strong for them if not herself. Jorah rode next to her only they had horse the others had died and were cut up for food and what little water they had was running out fast she knew they need to find some shelter or some kind of shade to rest under. She called Aggo to her he ran to her side, she got off her horse to give to him and asked for him to ride ahead to see how much further until they reached Qarth he nodded and saddled himself on her horse and rode off into the distance until he was but a dot on the horizon and then he was gone from sight.

Jorah asked if Khaleesi would want his horse, she told him no but he knew she was still weak from sitting in the middle of the fire while it burned Mirri and Drogo, he got off his horse anyway and gave it to her, she was grateful when they had travelled for a few more hours she turned her head "we make camp here" the sun was going down and like that it was night, her tent was always in the middle surrounded by her khalasar. She heard Jorah say her name "Daenerys" she turned her head to look at him, he told her "we have received a reply from the raven" she let loose a smile "show me the letter" she told him.

To Jorah

My name is Robb I was the brother of Jon, when he received your letter he dropped Everything and rode to come back to see you and Daenerys he told me about what has Happened since being there with both of you please take care of him and we await the Arrival of the true queen Daenerys, the north is pledged to you. From Robb stark

Daenerys smile grew Jon is coming back she thought, she rushed over to hug Jorah and told him "Jon is coming back but how will he find us" Jorah only had one answer to give to her "he will probably meet us in Qarth my queen" she let go of him she felt the anticipation of seeing Jon again to be overwhelming and decided to tell Jorah she wanted everyone to sleep they would begin walking again at dawn.

Jon heard a loud knock on the door "what?" he said irritated, Jon was not a fan of being awoke this early, "it is time to leave we are in Qarth". Jon eyes awoke and he shot up, walked over to his bag, put it over his shoulder and walked towards the door, once we was through the door his eyes widened at the sight of the city he would reunite with Daenerys in. The man told him to follow him and they walked to the plank that was connected to the dock, there was a man in fine silk robes awaiting their arrival when they got closer he looked towards Jon. The man introduced himself "I am Xaro Xhoan Daxos, and you are Jon" Jon nodded and Xaro waved the captain away not before he had his hand out to Jon for his gold dragons and Jon picked out 10 and gave them to him and with that he and Xaro walked away.

Daenerys was backing from the heat, being in a desert did not help either she noticed her people grew weaker by the hour, there water was running out, she was losing hope about reaching Qarth, but when she saw Aggo riding on his horse in the distant. She mustered what strength she could to stand up and await him to get closer, she told Jorah to help around the khalasar with whatever he could. Aggo was dripping with sweat "any news" Daenerys told him when he was in earshot "yes my queen" he said "3 days it would take". Daenerys called Jorah, he came to her "yes my queen, what do you command", she told him to tell everyone to get ready to travel "we shall reach Qarth, even if it kills me".

Jon looked around at the building, trees and peoples living their everyday lives, he could never have thought a city could exist like this, so beautiful even in this heat when he was brought from his thoughts, "your first time in Qarth Jon" Xaro said, "yes it is, it's a beautiful city". Xaro thought of how everyone new here would say that, "so Jon what business brings you here", Jon did not know enough about Xaro to trust him with the truth so he said "I am here to make a living for myself". Xaro looked at Jon with disbelief "so what would you propose you to in order to make that living", Jon told him "maybe a bodyguard", Xaro scoffed "I have a thousand people a day offer to be my bodyguard, why should you be any different". Jon unsheathed his arakh to show to Xaro he took it from Jon's hands "where did you get it", Jon thought very carefully about his next words "from a khal blood rider", Xaro seemed impressed "I will give you a few days, do not disappoint" handed Jon back his arakh and they continued to walk through the streets.

Xaro had shown Jon to his chamber in his palace, he told him he would not have his bodyguard living in the poor districts, he gave him the basics a bed and place to put his clothes. Once Jon was set up he walked through the halls admiring the statues, the one thing you could tell about this man was that he had power and connections he was a man who Jon did not want to piss off in any way. A servant approached Jon and told him Xaro waits for you on the balcony. Jon walked towards the balcony to see Xaro looking at the rest of Qarth, when Jon got closer "Jon what do you see", Jon rested his arms on the balcony "I see people living their lives", Xaro did not say anything, Just kept looking at the city "it's time to leave Jon we have business to attend to".

Daenerys was speaking to Jorah about what they would do once they reached Qarth; she had asked whether Jorah thought Jon would be there he told her that he did not know, but he reassured her that he would be there eventually only time could tell. Daenerys also thought about what kind of ruler she wanted to be a kind and caring or a tyrant who would bend the rules to her needs and slaughter people whenever they spoke out against her. She did want to be a kind ruler who was loved by her people; she spoke to Jorah "how long would it be until we reach Qarth". Jorah looked her way "a day my queen but when they see us they might not let us in", Daenerys showed concern on her face "why would they not, we are no threat to them". Jorah turned his head staring at the road ahead "that is how they still stand my queen".

Jon followed Xaro through the streets of Qarth "where are we going?" he asked Xaro, "We are going to see another one of the 13". Jon "what are the 13 Xaro", Xaro stopped and turned to look at Jon "the 13 are a council of the most authoritative people in Qarth, we each have a trade that helps in supporting Qarth". Jon asked "so which one of the 13, we going to see"; Xaro drew a smile "the second most powerful man in Qarth the spice king" and with that said he turned around and continued walking, Jon followed him until they were outside what seemed like a castle to Jon but did not surprise him he had seen his fair share of them since coming across the narrow sea.

Jon followed Xaro into the building where he saw a fancy table with no one present, a voice "Xaro my friend, and guest". Jon looked up to see a fat man walking down the stairs looking much like how Illryio wearing his fancy clothes that symbolises that he was better than most other people, but Illryio never wanted to give people that impression. Xaro held out his hand to greet the other man "this is my new bodyguard, his name is Jon" the spice king turned his head to gaze upon Jon "you were Ned Starks bastard", Jon froze when he heard those words, he has not been called a bastard for so long then he remembered that he was both Stark and Targaryen, he still needed to tell Daenerys that. The man moved his hand to greet Jon not taking his eyes off him "yes I am and you're the spice king" the man chucked "it's a lot easier than saying my actual name, but I have business to discuss with Xaro" he turned his head to Xaro "the boy can stay he might like what he hears" Xaro said, they made their way to the table and sat down.

Xaro spoke first "a blood rider came to the city gates a few days ago, said the Khaleesi wants to come to our city for supplies and a place to spend the night for her people", the spice king started tapping his fingers on the table "a place to spend the night what can she hope to offer us?". Jon looked at both of them thinking this must be Dany she had told Jorah to send word to meet them here. Xaro told him that "by receiving her she will be in their debt and that is something that could prove useful in time, just have patience my friend", the fat man stopped tapping his fingers "I did not make my fortune by being patient but let's see what happens when she is here, meeting is done" he stood up and walked off. Xaro stood up and looked towards Jon "that's how we do business in Qarth, in a fast fashion" they walked through the door and went towards the market.

They walked past a blacksmith who had set up next to the market, when Xaro stopped and picked up a blade that all Jon could do was admire it, fine steel and not long enough to be a long sword but still had a decent length to it and with it sheath, Xaro paid the man a bag of gold and presented the sword to Jon "if you will be guarding my life, you will need a fine blade". Jon looked at him then looked down at his arakh "but what will I do with my weapon" still staring at his arakh, Xaro said "throw it in the trash it's getting old and starting to rust, a unreliable weapon". Jon took the sword but thought I will not throw away my weapon does not matter if it rusts or breaks I shall keep it. Xaro seemed pleased and they headed back towards Xaro's house.

Daenerys could not believe it when she saw the gates of the most beautiful city she had ever seen she turned her head to see Jorah, Doreah and the rest of her khalasar they all looked weak but would follow their queen until they fell down and could not get back up, but then she turned her heads to see her dragons, two wear in cages she had chosen Rhaegal to sit upon her shoulder. She stopped outside looking around seeing nothing but bones and the walls when the great doors opened.

Twelve men stepped out accompanied by a group of guards with spears; one of them spoke "is this the Khaleesi also known as the mother of dragons". Daenerys stepped forward "I am, and I wish to ask that your city opens its gates to my people". The 12 men spoke silently among st themselves then spoke to her" you will need to wait the 13 member to be here, he is on his way"

A day had passed since Jon had received the sword from Xaro he thought of names to give it but could not make up his mind but then a word came to mind justice would be its name, with that thought a knock came from the door. Jon walked towards the door, opening it he saw a servant "yes" Jon said, "Xaro demands your presence outside the gate she is here"

Xaro was downstairs he shouted to Jon "hurry up we are late she is outside our gates", Jon did not hesitate he walked faster next thing they knew they were close to the gates Xaro stopped Jon "do not say anything, just observe" he then walked through the gates.

Daenerys saw the 13th man walked through the gates but her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was standing behind him, Jon she thought, she saw he was looking straight at him, the red rushing to both of their cheeks, she turned to look at Jorah who was looking forward to Jon. The men were talking amongst themselves when they said "we have decided to accept you, welcome to Qarth".

A few hours later

Daenerys was settling her stuff in one of the rooms that Xaro had offered to her while they stay in Qarth when she heard a knock, she opened the door to see the man of her dreams standing their "Jon" she said smiling, "Daenerys, may I come in", she stood aside to let him enter and closed she closed the door behind him.

Jon walked over to Daenerys bed and sat down "there are so many things I want to tell you, but this is the only way I can start", he took a deep breath "I am not a simple squire I am your nephew" he felt better saying that, he raised his head to see her shocked as you was, she walked towards him and sat next to him. She put her finger underneath his chin and raised it so he was within breaths of her "it does not matter Jon, I want you now" she said bring her face closer for her lips to clash with his.

The kiss intensified as Daenerys slipped her tongue into Jon's mouth which he retaliated becoming a clash of tongues at which he broke apart from her he stood up off the bed "does it not bother you, that we are related". Daenerys took his hand in hers "we are both blood of the dragon, others may not accept it but it's not their decision" she pulled him back to the bed at which he did not struggle, moving his face to continue their tongue war when they heard a knock on the door.

An angry Daenerys stood up from the bed and rushed to the door, she opened the door to see Jorah standing their "what is it" she said, "my queen have you made contract with Jon since arriving". She opened the door wider so he could see Jon sat on the bed "I was making contact". Daenerys saw Jorah go red for the first time since arriving into her service "I will leave you my queen but your dragons", Daenerys felt disappointed that she forgot about her dragons since seeing Jon she could not get him out of her mind, "come on Jon, let me show you to my children", Jon stood up and followed her.

Jorah lead Daenerys and Jon to where Xaro had found room for the dragons they had their own room where they could roam free now that they needed much room being the size of cats at the moment "Jorah you can leave us retire for the night, have a drink you have earned it", "yes my queen" he said leaving her and Jon with the dragons.

Jon looked at them speechless "actual breathing dragons" he said, walking slowly towards them, he knelt down in front of them and stared at them which they returned until Rhaegal stepped forward of the three. Jon held out his hands for Rhaegal to stand on and Jon raised his face and Rhaegal brushed his face against Jon's cheek causing Daenerys to laugh softly "what" Jon said. Daenerys stepped forward towards her dragons "Rhaegal has taken a liking to you, they are normally only accept me and Doreah". Jon put his hands down so he could let Rhaegal get off his hands "so what do I call you now" he chucked, she knelt down so she was head height with him "you call me, Dany like I told you" she said smiling, Jon moved his head closer so their lips could connect again, the kiss only lasted a few moments when he heard "let's go back to my room" she said.

The walk back towards her room was silent, when they entered the room and he closed the door, he saw Dany seductively moving her hand on the bed. Jon smiled moving forward sitting where Dany was moving her hand, he moved his hand to cup her cheek and moved his face closer to her and their lips connected for a long lasting kiss, and she let out a moan and picked up his hand and put it on her breast, he kept it there until she broke the kiss "Jon before this goes any further there is something I want you to do for me", "anything" he said "I want us to lay for the first time as man and wife". Jon smiled and took his hand off her breast "I feel the same I only want you forever", she raised her hand to his face and said "lie with me tonight we can make the preparations in the morning". Jon led there with Daenerys in his arms and they drifted off to sleep, both thinking of the big day tomorrow.

Morning came quick enough for Jon and Dany, she went to find Jorah he would need to play a specific role, he would not feel comfortable Dany knew how he felt for her but he would give up once he knew she was with someone who would love her and be the king she needed for the kingdom. They got changed and went to find Jorah who was in the room with the dragons what looked like they were engaging in a staring contest, when they entered he broke his stare and looked towards us "my queen and morning Jon", Jon nodded "morning Jorah", Daenerys took a step forwards towards Jorah "we need you to marry us Jorah". He looked at her shocked "marry you I do not have the power to do that my queen", her eyes widened "it won't be official, but this is so we are always together in body and soul", he chuckled "that I can do, we can do it right now".

Daenerys and Jon were stood aside each other with Jorah in front "do you both commit to this union" he said moving his eyes from Daenerys and Jon they both said yes "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." They looked into each other's eyes "father. Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days". They both moved forwards so there lips could connect into what would be an eternity of love.

When their lips broke apart, she could not believe she had just married her nephew, it was funny for her to think about but it did not change and she felt about him, this is what the Targaryen's did for hundreds of years but Rhaegar stopped it, she went forward for another kiss and this one was lot more passionate not quite tongue but all Dany could think about was the bedding tonight, when they broke for the second time "Dany I got something to do I shall come to your room tonight". Jon looked at Jorah "guard her" Jorah gave a slight nod. Jon picked up Daenerys hand and gave it a kiss "until later my queen" and he was gone Daenerys spoke to Jorah "what business is there for us in Qarth", he looked shocked "business?" "My queen there is nothing here, our business awaits us in Yunkai, and your army is there"

Jon hastily made his way to Xaro he could not afford to be risking his life, he had to think about Daenerys now, protect her she knew about his true parentage now and she still accepted him, he found himself outside a good what appeared to be solid gold. He knocked three times on the door "come in" he heard a voice say and Jon twisted the door handle. When he entered he shut the door "Xaro I have to talk to you", the man was reading what appeared to be a book "do you read much Jon he asked", "no I do not have the time too" Jon said "I am no longer fit to be your bodyguard" with that said Xaro put down his book and stood up to face Jon "why?" he said, "it's the girl, is it not?". Jon did not know whether he should tell the truth after all he heard the plans to marry her, well could not do that anymore, Xaro just stared at him "she is why you came here", Jon answered to that "yes" he said, "at least your being honest now" Xaro said sitting back down "and don't worry about the sword consider it a gift, you may leave now" Jon gave a slight bow and left the room.

Daenerys played with her dragons most of the day, she sent Jorah to find a ship with a good captain and enough space for her khalasar and her husband. She could feed them good here she though the most expensive meat but Rhaegal has not been responding to her much since meeting Jon she spoke to him "do you miss Jon" she said to the dragon. It did not have to do anything she knew but speaking to her dragons as if they were people could help her form a stronger bond with them when she heard a knock on the door.

It was Doreah she was wearing fine silks most likely given to her from the brothels here they treated them members better than most places. "Khaleesi I wish to stay here". Daenerys looked at her "I understand the wastes were hard but things are better now, we are sailing to Yunkai soon". Doreah kissed her hand not the one Jon had but the other one "please let me stay here my queen". Daenerys nodded "you may stay I hope you have a long and happy life here". Doreah smiled and left her chambers.

Jon was walking to Daenerys chambers when Jorah stopped him "do you want to tell me what is going on?" Jon looked at him "what?" "Jon I want to know why she married you after what I saw last night". Jon breathed in and exhaled "fine there is something you must know". He told Jorah about him being a Targaryen, Jorah looked at him like a ghost "so you married your aunt" was all he could say, Jon laughed "yes Jorah I married my aunt it was partly her idea". The colour returned to Jorah face "well if you both are happy I shall protect you". Jon put his hand on Jorah shoulder "I am happy to hear that old friend, now if you will excuse me I need to make my way to my wife chamber".

Jon stood outside his wife chamber thinking should he knock but then he remember that she shared this chamber with her so he walked in and what he saw could only make him smile, Daenerys asleep on top of the bed with her three dragons aside here, when he stepped forward Rhaegal saw him and started walking across the bed and waited for Jon to get closer. When he did he picked up Rhaegal and held him in his hands and went to lie down next to Daenerys and let his dragon sit on his chest and they both fell asleep like one happy family.

It was night when Daenerys woke up and she looked aside to see Jon asleep with Rhaegal still on his chest tiny dragon she thought he won't be able to do that when he is older but they are getting bigger each day, they had already had their food it looks like. She put her hand on Jons shoulder and moved it gently to wake him up "yes" he said moving turning his head to look at Dany. "I did not want to wake you but there is one important part of our wedding you would miss if you were asleep", "what's that" he said, a smile grew on her face "the bedding".

Jon looked at here the colour leaving his face as much as he wanted to do it last night, it was his chance now and he thought of how she had more experience that him after all it was here second marriage and she had already been bedded that night so was she expecting anything specific from me he thought. She got up and picked up her dragons and put them in their cages only for this night, he felt cruel but then she thought of her needs and how much she wanted Jon inside of her.

Jon looked into Daenerys eyes as she began to take off her dress slowly, it slide down her curves and fell to the floor she brushed it aside with her feet, and began to slowly walk towards Jon letting him admire her, when she was close enough to him she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him be the pillar that holds her up.

Jon felt his manhood getting harder until it was touching her leg this made her smile, which she leaned in forward to kiss her husband the man she had lusted after ever since she kissed him in that field finally he was hers, he returned the kiss not before moving his shaking arms around her waist, to keep her close to him he never wanted this moment to end.

The kiss soon became a war of tongue, both sides wanting total dominance over the others, but then Jon moved Daenerys over to the bed and she fell down gently and moved seductively to the middle and moved her fingers to bring Jon over to her, which he did, he was on top of her when she felt a soft hand hold her breath she moaned to show him she liked what she felt. Jon kissed her but then said "what this" he moved his hand down and began to lick her breast, she arched her head back "more Jon I want more" she said but he then moved his hand down to her maiden hood and began to rub it slowly, she was nearing to her climax, when she pushed him off her, "it's my time to pleasure you my king" she said seductively.

Jon did not argue she swiftly took off his pants, until she saw his member pointing straight up she took a minute to admire it "Jon you have a nice member and it's all mine" she said as she took him into her mouth, she thought back to how Drogo never want head all he wanted was her from behind, she liked the change with her second husband she moved her head up and down his shaft until she heard him "Daenerys I am glad my first time will be with you", her cheeks grew red with that, she would of loved her first time to be with a man like Jon but at least she would get him now. Jon told her that he was close so she picked up the pace and he squirted his seed into her mouth and she was shocked at how much went in "that was a lot Jon" she said as she swallowed it all but was even more shocked to find out that he was still hard.

Jon brought her closer the sweat was streaming down both of them "Daenerys I love you" he said as he kissed her, she wanted to hear those words for so long but to hear them at this very moment made everything perfect "I love you too" she said back she led down next to him and moved her hands to collide with his and bring him on top of her.

Jon got on top of her and positioned his member in front of her maidenhood and pushed it in slowly she let out a moan "yes Jon go in more", he went in slowly until he was all in and then he moved out slowly but then started to move faster in her, she gazed into his eyes to notice he had was staring at her "I am close" he said, she smiled "come inside me, we can have a child", Jon thought of nothing he wanted more, he grunted when he hit his climax, she moaned as she felt his seed inside of her. he pulled out of her and led next to her both of them panting, she led on her side "so how was your first time" she said smiling, "it was great, but the women it was with was better" he said kissing her hand, but he thought of how he could go more " want to go again" he said smiling at Dany "yes she said, but I want to be on top this time" she said biting her lip, "anything for my queen" she got on top of him positioning her on top of him and they went at it all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 The future reveleded**

Jon awoke to find Dany still asleep in his arms, he moved slowly and gently to avoid waking her up she must have been as sore as he was from last night a smile drew to his lips at that thought. He put her head on the pillow and slipped away to his clothes that were on the floor, "I need to get some new clothes" he said quietly, he noticed the dragons were up and eyeing the room for every sign of movement when they looked to Jon as he made his way closer to them. Rhaegal was the friendliest towards Jon so he picked him up in his hands and let him climb to his shoulder, Jon let out Drogon and Viserion they gently flew to sleep next to their mother with that Jon went to see Jorah and check on his progress.

Jon opened and closed the great wooden door, he checked both ways to see if any servants or anyone was there it was silent, Jon looked through the window next to the door the sun was just starting to rise. Rhaegal flapped his wings whilst looking at the sun, Jon brushed the small dragons face with his finger "I still cannot believe your real" looking at the dragon "let us go find Jorah". They walked towards the room believed to be Jorah it was right next to Daenerys so the walk took only seconds. Jon gave a soft knock "Jorah" no answer he knocked again when he heard a voice "wait" the man with stubble opened the door looking at Jon "it's a bit early is it not", Jon nodded "Jorah I need to speak with you quick", Jorah nodded and opened the door more so Jon could walk in.

Jon noticed Jorah's room was smaller than his and Daenerys room but as long as they had a good bed and enough space to put what stuff they carried and had a wine flask it was good enough for both of them, "we need to leave soon" Jon said to Jorah. The exiled knights eyebrows rose "why is that", Jon wondered why every time he said something they always questioned him "before you and Daenerys came here I was a bodyguard to Xaro and he let me be present for one of his meetings", Jorah interrupted him still tired he went over to get some wine he offered it to Jon but he declined "Jon just skip to the point" he said with a cup of wine in his hand "Jorah do you not see they want to marry Daenerys to Xaro so he will get her dragons" Jon looked at Rhaegal on his shoulder after saying that. Jorah put down the wine "well I will go find a captain we can trust" Jon nodded and stood up, walked towards the door not before saying "we must do everything to protect our queen, Jorah" he knew the knight agreed and with that Jon opened and shut the door behind him.

The walk back to his room only took seconds his mind thought what would they do if Daenerys could not marry Xaro after all she was already his wife and they had consummated their marriage it was the best time to lose his virginity to the women he loved, it was starting to feel less weird that she was related to him he thought but everyday makes it seem more natural. When he was finally outside the door, he opened it to find Daenerys awake and feeding her dragons.

When Jon entered the room, she put down the meat and made her way towards him, opening her arms to embrace him and he returned the gesture. Rhaegal flew over to his brothers at the first smell of food. "Jon where were you" she said to him, "I went to speak to Jorah about finding us a ship" he said to her, she moved her head from him "why" she said looking confused "well we came here to meet up did we not."

"Yes but my people have got food, water and safety here" he moved a hand to cup her cheek "what the 13 did for you it's not for free, there is a price and I want us to leave before we have to pay", she looked like she did not believe it and with that, they heard a knock on the door, when Jon went over to open it but the door came crashing down landing on him, sending him to the ground, he saw blood flow on the floor, his vision was starting to blur when all he heard was Dany shouting "Jon", he saw the men take her away and put the Drogon and Viserion in their cages the best he could, Rhaegal jumped from the balcony rather than be caught, to Jon everything went dark and he passed out.

Jorah was walking across the docks looking for a captain who would not sell them out once they reached Astapor, he found one but it would cost a lot of gold 40 gold dragons rung threw Jorah's head but it was needed. Jorah walked back to Xaro's house, the walk there would not give an indication that anything was off when he saw some shadowy figures moving what looked to be Daenerys by the arm. "No" she shouted at the top of his lungs, unsheathing his sword and running at them, one of the men turned around and ran at Jorah with his sword close in hand and he swung it Jorah who was quick to parry and swung at the man hitting him across the chest watching blood pour from the man and gush on the floor.

Jorah looked up to notice the man who had Daenerys was gone he rushed through the door to Xaro house shouting "Jon" but when he got no answer he made his way to Daenerys and Jons chamber to see blood flowing over the tiles on the ground. He slowly moved closer to the door when he saw a man was trapped under it, he lifted the door only to find out it was Jon he pushed the door aside and picked up Jon to set it on the bed, the sheets started to redden.

Jorah raised his head from a unconscious Jon and saw Rhaegal stood on the balcony "come here" he said to the dragon and Rhaegal flew the short distance to Jons side and rested next to him when Jorah saw Jon hand move to pet the dragon it was weak but at least it showed him, he was still alive "Jon" Jorah said, all Jon could say was "get me some water Jorah". Jorah agreed and left his side to get some water and when he returned he poured some into a glass and put it to Jons lips and slowly poured it down his throat when he was done Jon asked him where was Daenerys. Jorah told him that he that he did all he could but it was not enough, Jon shed a tear before saying "Jorah I need rest but we will go and find Daenerys tomorrow and leave this place", Jorah nodded "I will not leave your side my friend" he went over to sit in the chair and he guarded over Jon and Rhaegal tonight.

Daenerys woke in a dusty dark place, she was put on a stone bed, and she moved a hand to her head to see if there were any bruises there was nothing her thoughts went to what she last remembered before awaking here. She was remembered Jon and how he told her the kindness shown here came at a price and she wondered would she pay it, no not as long as he was alive he said he would protect her, then the thoughts of the door coming down on him made her feel weak when a voice said her name "Daenerys" she turned her head to see a bald man in robes walk from the darkness "we have much to discuss" he said.

"Your one of the 13 who greeted me at the gates", he smiled "yes I am, but why you are here is not only for you but for Jon as well". She felt anger inside her "why are we so important to you", the warlock moved closer "simple you are the mother of dragons and his role is yet to play out",

"What do you mean role to play out" she said,

"It's simple his destiny shall make him the ice prince"

She could not believe this the ice prince echoed in her head he was always so warm to her touch the way he smiled when she gazed at him "there are certain steps that he must take before he becomes the ice prince" the man said she burst out in anger "I will not lose the man I love", the man showed walked towards her putting his hand on the side of her face "allow me to show you something about his destiny".

She had no choice and opened her mind to him a vision she saw. Jon laying in the snow with blood around him, men in black cloaks around Jon dead on the ground, a women in red appeared and leaned down next to Jon kissing him on the lips and that's when she decided to shove his hand away "what trickery is this" she said to him. "No trickery only destiny and do not worry about your dragons they will always be close to you" he said pointing to the corner where she could barely see them but heard there screeches, he turned around and walked into the shadows leaving her. The next day

Jon eyes opened and he moved his head to see Jorah asleep "Jorah" he said, the knight awoke and said "what" grumpily wiping his eyes "is it time" he said. Jon nodded he picked himself up and looked at Rhaegal who was still asleep he moved a finger and brushed the dragons spine and woke the dragon up "you ready" he said to Rhaegal, Jon held out his hand for Rhaegal to climb on it and he moved his hand up to his shoulder for Rhaegal to climb on and he did so.

Jon grabbed his sword and sheathed it and asked Jorah to bring everything he would need and the knight did so, his sword and armour "Jon we really need to get you some armour", Jon found that amusing "stark or Targaryen" he said, Jorah laughed as well "whatever suits you friend, but we must be fast or else we risk losing her forever", Jon looked at Jorah before he walked through the door "I will give up on her, I will die before I leave her", Jorah said nothing and just followed him.

Jon still felt weak but he could not give up on Daenerys "we must find her" he said to Jorah "I agree, but do you have any idea where we would start", Jon did not have an answer to that he looked to Rhaegal who stared back at him "I wish I could know what you're thinking" he said to Rhaegal.

Jorah and Jon stopped when a women approached them her face covered only her eyes to see "you both must go to the house of the undying, there you will find the Khaleesi" she ran off after saying that leaving Jorah and Jon to question what she said but they had no other option if they wanted to find Daenerys they would have to risk it and so they began to walk towards the house of the undying.

Jon looked at it a pillar of sand "is this it" he said "a pillar", Jorah chuckled "yes Jon this is it". Jon looked at it in disbelief "how do we get it there, stay here I will see if I can find a door of some kind" Jon walked around the pillar when everything went black and then he saw a torch he walked towards it. When he finally reached it he looked back to see only a wall, he moved his hand to touch it solid stone he looked at it in wonder when he shouted "Daenerys" he heard a reply "Jon up here", he picked up the torch and ran up the stone stairs.

He felt like he was running for hours but it was only a few steps but still he roamed further until he was in a room with but one door, he opened it to see Daenerys standing there he walked closer to her when blood came from her stomach, she looked at him "why did you not stay with me", he looked at her in agony "I have never left you" she was whisked away into the darkness. Rhaegal appeared much bigger from how he was now, Jon looked to his shoulder and found Rhaegal still there just looking at the bigger dragon "Rhaegal" Jon said holding his hand out. The dragon stared at Jon and opened his jaw and he breathed blue flames at Jon, he flinched back but noticed the fire did not harm him so he walked forward the dragon.

Jon noticed bigger Rhaegal bent down and nudged Jon closer to his neck and Jon mounted the dragons neck and Rhaegal ascended high into the darkness until Jon looked down to notice he was no longer on the dragon but standing in yet another dark room with only one red door, he walked forward to the door when he heard "Jon is that you?" he opened the door to find Daenerys led down on a stone bed and aside her were her dragons Drogon and Viserion.

Jon gazed forward at the women he would kill for and treasure until his last breath "Daenerys" he said moving closer to her, she raised her head and he saw a twinkle of sadness in her eyes as she said "Jon help me". They moved closer until she just stopped as the chains would not allow her further movement "what are those" Jon said. "I was chained by the warlocks Jon he showed me a glimpse of your destiny". Jon was intrigued "what happens" he was so desperate to know loads of thoughts went through his head but only one thought he could say "are we still together". Daenerys lowered her head "you were lying on the snow with blood and men in black around you when a woman in red knelt down to kiss you" she could not look to see his reaction but knew it would not be a good one.

Jon stood looking at her struggling to speak after what he heard, he drew his breath "let us get you out of those chains" he drew his sword when the man appeared from the shadows "I would advise against that" the man said. Jon turned around to look at the man in dusty rags "are you the one who brought her here?" The warlock smiled "I already had this talk with her, and she told you the vision I had showed her, come with me ice prince" he said holding out a hand "there is more to show you or you can leave with her and lose all you hold dear". Jon looked at Daenerys and then to the warlock "there is only one choice" he said, he rushed at the warlock with his sword "disappointing" he said, running back into the shadows, he was gone by the time Jon got there, Jon looked back at Daenerys and went to her side and slashed at the chains breaking them.

"Jon, my dragons" Daenerys said, Jon turned around and nodded and went over to the cages and opened them watching the dragons fly to Daenerys, Jon moved his finger to the little dragon on his shoulder and the dragon brushed his head at Jons finger "good boy" Jon said smiling. He moved his head to look at Daenerys who was happy to be holding her dragons "do I get a hug" he asked worried about what she might say "get here Jon" she said drawing a smile and he made his way to his wife's loving arms and she embraced him and he moved his mouth to hers, he missed the feeling only her lips could give and she slipped her tongue in his mouth and he did not mind that it was her to him, he just wanted to be close to her, he moved his hand to cup her cheek " not here my love" she broke the kiss and nodded "agreed when we are back on the ship" she said smirking lustfully.

Jon took her hand and began to lead her from the dark room, when they got through the door he looked back at here "we can only go down further into the darkness", she tightened her grip on his hand "don't let go of me my love". Jon face drew a smirk he loved this women so much "never let go" he said and he began to walk downstairs seeing only nothing until banged into something another wooden door he moved his free hand for the handle and opened it seeing a bright light.

Jorah was standing in front of them; Jon had never been so happy to see light, anything but darkness he thought still holding to Daenerys he brought her through the door and it shut after and disappeared as it never existed. Jorah looked at Jon and Daenerys "what happened in there".

"we need to leave now, I trust you found a ship for us and our khalasar" she said looking at Jorah, he replied "I have my queen they are already at the docks awaiting our arrival, shall we head there and leave this awful place", she bit her lip "yes let's make our way there", Jon spoke "Daenerys there is something I need to retrieve from Xaro's mansion" she looked at him in disbelief "why would you want to head back there after what he did to us". Jon put his hand on his sword hilt this gave Daenerys the impression that he meant to take Xaro life and could not allow him perhaps this would make him one step closer to becoming the ice prince and she could not allow that "no Jon we can leave him be, let him believe he has won".

Jon looked to his queen, his love "I cannot allow him to live Dany, it may be wrong but you know it must be done", she looked into his eyes and saw no emotion as if he was ice, she feared that by saying no he would do it anyway and she would lose a part of him to the darkness "go do it" she put her hand on his chest "but come back to me or I will kill you myself". Jon smirked at that "yes my queen and Jorah make sure she gets there safe" he started running in the direction of Xaro house.

Daenerys walked to the docks with Jorah close at her side "we are not leaving without him" she said looking back at him "I know my queen", she stopped and put her hand aside to stop him "is there something bothering you", he lowered his head "what happened in that place Khaleesi", she started walking again not wanting to speak about what happened he took her silence as her answer but knew she might eventually speak of it later with that they continued to walk towards the dock.

Jon found himself outside Xaro house he walked through the door, he unsheathed his sword when he noticed there was two guards standing outside a door so he assumed they were guarding Xaro. Jon walked towards them one of them looked at him "piss off" the man said; Jon raised his sword with such speed and severed the man's head it rolled onto the ground blood following it, before the guard could reach his sword Jon shoved his sword through the man's stomach, noticing the blood dripping from his sword.

Jon stood in the blood of the men who he just slayed, he kicked down the door to see Xaro sitting down there eating what looked like to be his lunch "Jon" he said eyes wide open. Jon walked closer to him "I hope you're ready to die". Xaro stood up "come on Jon we can come to some arrangement", Jon laughed "that's the problem with you rich people, you think everything can be bought with your gold; remember you asked what I was doing here when I first arrived".

Xaro looked at Jon with fear in his eye he noticed how this man could not be bought because he never needed gold "what do you mean", Jon stepped forward "I am a bastard of stark and Targaryen, that women you kidnapped is my aunt and she is the love of my life and I will do everything to protect her" Jon had enough of hearing him speak and shoved his sword through his face "that includes killing every man who would dare harm her". Jon pulled his sword from Xaro face and noticed there was a chest he tried to open it but it was locked, he looked to Xaro finding a key around his neck it was a type of amulet he knew he would need to check this out before he would leave this city, he took it and made his way to the harbour to meet up with Daenerys and Jorah.

When he reached the harbour he looked to the ship that had the crowd of dothraki aside it and he knew she would be there, so he made his way over to it to find her in the middle of the crowd "my queen" he said, she looked at him "yes Jon" he took her by the hand and led her away from the crowd "I found a amulet that may be of some use" he said, "I am guessing you found this on Xaro" she replied, he nodded "we should check it out before we leave" she agreed and called Jorah over and he came "yes my queen".

"We are going to check out what this vault opens" she said to him "watch over our people until we return" he nodded "yes my queen". The walked back towards Xaro house Jon walked the way that would not display the bodies he had left he did not want Daenerys to see them wondering what she might make of him. He looked back to her "let us check the cellar" he just nodded only wanting to find this vault.

The cellar was filled with barrels of wine and cobwebs, the dust flows freely when Jon and Dany moved past the barrels careful not to knock them over good wine was hard to come by "should we take a few barrels" Jon said looking to Dany "yes once we find out what's in the vault" they walked down the hall until stopping at a stone door. Jon put his hand on the door to see if there was a way to open it, he picked up the amulet to look upon it and then raised his eyes to the middle of the door there was a space, he raised the amulet to the space and turned it hearing a noise the door opened.

Jon and Dany gazed in wonder of what was in the vault chest stacked upon one another. Jon made his way over to one of them and opened it seeing a gold flare come off the objects "Daenerys we have gold" she quickly rushed over to him and stared upon the wonder "will this buy us a ship" she said "a small ship" he said with a smile. They made their way back to the ship she told Jorah where the vault was and told him to take the strongest from the khalasar to go and retrieve the gold, he smiled boldly "yes my queen" he left hastily after that.

Jon sat in the cabin with Daenerys. "When you sent me to Xaro's I killed him, I do not want to pretend to you like I did not". Daenerys blinked rapidly "I do not want you to kill any more people Jon". He knew she was saddened by what he did "why" he said moving closer to her "in the vision, the warlock showed me, I was not present with you, and it was like you were not even here". Jon felt her pain and raised his hand to her cheek "I will not leave you, my love" he moved his face to hers and she raised her hand to his arm "Jon I want you" she said, they stood up continuing the kiss and moved over to the bed, they broke the kiss and she gently let herself fall onto the bed.

She moved her finger seductively to bring Jon forward, he smiled and brought himself down on her, they brought their lips together to pick up where they left off when a knock came on the door "yes come in" she said agitated, Jorah entered.

Jorah: we have moved all the gold and I took the liberty of bringing some barrels of wine enough to last us the way to Astapor.

Daenerys: good and tell the captain we are ready to leave. Jorah: yes my queen.

Jorah left and Jon looked to Daenerys "fancy a cup of wine" he said, she smiled and nodded her head and that's when the captain departed the trip would be long but at least they had wine to last.

**Sorry for the delay, I hope that you had like it the chapter.**

**I wil update at soon I can.**


End file.
